


Знак альфа стаи 2: Последствия

by extramuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extramuse/pseuds/extramuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любое действие имеет последствия, даже если ты не виноват. <br/>Что будет, если Дерек Хейл узнает, что произошло в его сгоревшем доме?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это сиквел к фанфику "Знак альфа стаи" : http://ficbook.net/readfic/938695
> 
> К фанфику есть обложки моего авторства: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896181  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896182
> 
> Два фан-арта: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896195  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896196
> 
> Подарки от Куин иммортал: 1)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896177  
> 2)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896178  
> 3)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896179  
> 4)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896180  
> И трейлер моего авторства: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mI0adQWBfDY
> 
> Недавно сделала интересный фанмикс к фанфику. Смотрите, слушайте, комментируйте:http://extramuse.diary.ru/p196499826.htm

1 часть.  
Стайлз нервно теребил рукав своей любимой клетчатой рубашки, переводя взгляд со спины Айзека на спину Скотта. Внутри молодого человека бушевала буря, которая билась о стенки его сердца, причиняя сильную боль.   
Вот уже месяц, как друзья перестали общаться с ним, месяц, как Дерек Хейл позорно изгнал его из стаи, месяц, как альфа-оборотень по имени Дюкалеон лишил его девственности.  
Все эти вещи превратились в взаимосвязанную цепочку событий, которую Стайлз никак не мог предугадать. Казалось бы, что он, Стайлз, все продумал: три дня просидел дома, 5 раз в день мылся, столько же раз в день брызгался отцовским одеколоном, не подпускал к себе никого из стаи.  
И по истечению срока своей мнимой болезни Стайлз, скрепя сердцем, отправился в школу. Он еще никогда не попадал в подобные ситуации, поэтому не был уверен в том, что смысл с себя запах альфы.   
У ворот школы его уже ждал Скотт. Судя по дёрганью, у друга было много вопросов. А Стайлз все боялся выйти из машины. Но долго в «катакомбах» не просидишь, все-таки первым уроком химия, поэтому Стайлз, издав страдальческий стон, вышел из машины.   
\- У меня куча вопросов, друг, и в этот список входит такой: почему ты так долго не выходил из машины? - Начал свою тираду Скотт (что ему не свойственно), - Но так как у нас первым уроком Харрис, твоя пытка переносится на ланч.  
Закончив свою речь, Скотт схватил друга за локоть и втолкнул в здание школы, не заметив облегченный вздох Стилински.  
Весь учебный день прошел весьма удачно, а вернее, как обычно. Никто, даже Айзек и Бойд, не догадался о том, что Стайлз что-то скрывает.  
У Стилински были плодотворные планы на вечер, включающие в себя прохождение долгожданной игры «GTA 5» на приставке вместе со Скотом, который в кое-то веки смог оторваться от обожаемой Элисон.  
Но планом было суждено не сбыться, а бедная новенькая, купленная отцом, игрушка осталась забыта на долгий четыре недели. Виной тому стал небезызвестный альфа сия Бикон Хилз – Дерек «чтоб его» Хейл со своей неизменной хмурой мордой. Только на этот раз волка что-то очень сильно злило, он только своими красными очами не сверкал. Стайлзу стало дурно.  
\- Садись в машину! - Приказал он, открывая дверцу со стороны пассажирского сидения.  
\- Зачем? – Решил отмазаться Стайлз, - У меня есть своя любимая детка, которая не может жить без меня, поэтому каждую перемену, хотя бы на несколько секунд, я прихожу к ней и припадаю к её железному боку.  
Дерек закончил ахинею подростка, схватил того за шкирку и запихав в свое Камаро, которое по хмурости была ровня своему хозяину. Стайлз с грустью смотрел на свою машину, которая становилась все меньше и меньше в размерах. И вот они выехали на большую дорогу.  
\- И... куда едем? – спросил Стайлз, но хмурая морда не ответил, - Слушай, это смахивает на похищения с целью убийства. Не заставляй меня жалеть о том, что я не доказал тогда отцу, что ты плохой парень, который заслуживает пожизненного заключения.  
Дерек молчал, и это пугало. Раньше за такое Хейл бы познакомил физиономию Стилински с бардачком своей машины.   
Стайлз отвернулся от Дерека и стал рассматривать вид из окна. Подросток поперхнулся, когда машина завернула на знакомую лесную дорогу. Стайлз знал, куда едет Хейл, а так же осознал то, о чем не подумал за все эти три дня. Он забыл о доме Хейлов, в котором произошел его первый секс. Там же все пропахло им и Дюкалеоном.   
Подростка затрясло, он не знал, что может выкинуть Хейл, когда он очень зол, а таким злым его еще никто не видел.   
«Поздравляю, чувак! Ты будешь первым...»,- с иронией подметил внутренний голос Стилински.  
И пока Стайлз пытался себя успокоить уговорами о том, что Хейл не опустится до убийства ребенка, машина резко остановилась.   
\- Вылезай, - скомандовал альфа, выходя из машины.  
\- Мне как-то и здесь хорошо, давно хотел себе такую тачку. Ты знаешь, Камаро моя любимая машина после моей детки…  
На всю округу раздался злобный рык, и Стайлз силой вытащили из машины и бросили на землю. Подросток быстро встал и стал отступать от грозного, явно не контролирующего себя, альфы.   
\- Дерек, успокойся, я могу все объяснить, - начал успокаивать Стайлз оборотня. Чего греха таить, ведь Хейл и так знает, что произошло в его сгоревшем доме.  
\- Мне не нужны твои оправдания, Стилински, - прорычал альфа, - ты предал меня, ты предал стаю…и ради чего? Ради плотской утехи!?  
Никогда еще Стайлз не слышал из уст Хейла сарказм. Он бы всласть поглумился над попытками альфы спародировать Шелдона Купера, но сейчас была совсем не та ситуация. Атмосфера накалялась, Стайлз понимал, что Хейл не будет слушать его. Поэтому остается только один выход - БЕЖАТЬ!  
Что Стайлз и сделал. Он что есть силы побежал в сторону города, ощущая совсем не тяжелое дыхание альфы, который, казалось, не пытался поймать жертву, а просто загнать её в угол. Но зачем ему это?   
У Стайлз все поплыло перед глазами от переизбытка адреналина. Подросток бежал уже на автомате, чувствуя, что долго не протянет. Он со слезами упал на землю и стал бить по ней кулаками.  
\- Боже, Хейл. Зачем ты это делаешь!? – закричал он, смотря на оборотня. Но Хейл не смотрел на него, он смотрел за него.  
Стайлз обернулся и увидел всю стаю: Скота, Бойда, Айзека, Питера, Элисон и Лидию. Те в шоке смотрели на развернувшуюся перед ними картину.   
Парни подобрались и направились к Хейлу, Стайлз уж было подумал, что те хотят остановить явно сбрендившего альфу. Но он жестоко ошибся…те встали за спину Дерека и опустили головы. Стайлз ничего не понимал.   
\- Ты позорно изгоняешься из моей стаи.  
Стайлз инстинктивно прижал ладонь к метке, на его лопатке. Хейл проследил это движение и скорчился от отвращения. Лидия и Элисон хоть и находились в прострации, но смогли найти в себе силы и подойти к своим парням.   
И тогда до Стайлза дошло. Все его друзья, включая лучшего друга и девушку, которую он так любил, отвернулись от него из-за того, что с ним сделал Дюкалеон, и никто не даст ему слово, чтобы объяснится.   
Сделав глубокий вздох, Стилински встал, проведя рукой по щеке, стирая слезы. Его сейчас предали... те, кто считает предателем его. Но неужели даже Скот не даст ему возможности объясниться? Неужели они все так просто поверили, что он добровольно лег под альфу!?   
Последний раз взглянув на лица своих уже бывших друзей, Стайлз повернулся в сторону города и медленно побрел. Не важно, сколько он шел, неважно, сколько он потом ехал домой. И неважно, что отец смотрит на него вопросительным взглядом. Именно сейчас он мечтает об одиночестве, именно сейчас он жалеет о своем СДВГ, которое мешает ему не думать. Он просто не хочет сейчас думать, анализировать, вспоминать. Он просто хочет...забыть.

Так прошел месяц. Стайлз вставал рано утром, делал для себя и отца завтра, ехал в школу, сидел на уроках, отвечал, потом возвращался домой, делал уроки, готовил для себя и отца, без интереса смотрел телевизор и ложился спать. А завтра то же самое, как и послезавтра и послепослезавтра.  
Шериф Стилински сходил с ума от неизвестности. Его сын от силы мог перекинуться с ним парочкой фраз за весь день. Он не мог понять, почему Скотт больше не приходит с ним, почему Стайлз опять не попадает в неприятности, от которых шериф краснел перед всем городом. Почему его сын стал таким?  
Он даже приехал в больницу в смену Мелисы МакКол, но та лишь пожимала плечами и поджимала губы. Она знала причину, Скотт рассказал ей обо всем в тот же день. Но она не понимала поступков сына, почему тот бросил друга. На все её расспросы Скотт отвечал одно и тоже.  
\- Мне сейчас нужно быть в стае, потому что в одиночку я не смогу выстоять против стаи альф. А Стайлзу будет безопаснее не общаться с нами.  
На том разговор заканчивался. Скотт всегда был упрямым, как баран, его решение было трудно изменить. И весь этот месяц он игнорировал друга, так же как и вся стая. Стайлз остался один…

Сегодня был понедельник, самый нудный день с самыми нудными уроками. Стайлз до сих пор так думал, не смотря на то, что за весь этот месяц он докатился до амебного состояния. Но никого это не волновало.   
На уроке химии к нему подсел Денни и весь урок с интересом пялился на него. Что очень нервировало Стайлза.   
\- Что? – спросил Стайлз как только прозвенел звонок с урока, - почему ты на меня так смотрел все это время?  
Денни смутился; он не думал, что Стайлз заметит.  
\- Ну…я понимаю, что поздновато к тебе лезть с такими вопросами, но…почему ты больше не общаешься со своими друзьями? Я думал, вы не разлей вода, особенно со Скоттом.   
Имя лучшего друга больно резануло под рёбрами, Стайлз скривился, но не ответил.   
\- Хм… - произнес Денни, - выходит, случилось что-то очень серьёзное, раз ты такой.  
\- Денни…что тебе нужно?  
\- У меня иррационально желание не видеть тебя больше грустным. И раз ты не общаешься со Скоттом и остальным, то общайся со мной.   
Стайлз прикусил губу, пытаясь заглушить какую-то знакомую эмоцию, которая чуть не расплылась на его лице. Этой эмоцией была радость. Радость, что кто-то вспомнил о нем и захотел быть рядом. Конечно, удивительно, что это был Денни. Тот как раз пытался встречаться с одним из близнецов по имени Итан, но дородный братец Эйдан все время мешал им своей опекой.   
\- Я...я не знаю. Давно не общался с кем-либо, - сказал совершенно бессмысленную вещь Стайлз.  
\- Будешь теперь общаться со мной и мы живенько вернем тебя в прежнее состояние.   
Позитивная улыбка Денни вселила надежду в сердце подростка, он все еще может стать прежним и пережить потерю бывших друзей. Хоть о Денни он знает не так много, но все равно рад, что у него теперь есть друг.  
\- Ну, начнем, пожалуй, с домашки сегодня вечером у меня дома. Жду тебя в шесть. А сейчас поднимайся, мы опаздываем на литературу.  
Неожиданно этот понедельник стал светлым для Стайлза. Весь этот день он провел с Денни. Они обсуждали на уроке литературы новую игру «Tomb Raider», которая вышла на днях. Стайлз не знал, что Денни любит игры.  
\- Раз я разбираюсь в компьютерах и технике, почему я не должен любить игры? Или геи не должны любить игры?  
Тогда Стайлз решил пригласить Денни к себе на выходные поиграть, ведь у него все еще пылился «GTA 5», девственно лежащий на полке возле компьютера.  
\- Значит, мы должны лишить его девственности, - тогда сказал Стайлз, понимая, что шутка двусмысленна и скорее всего не смешная. Но улыбка Денни была неподдельной, хоть она относилась не к пошлому юмору Стилински, а к тому, что его болтливость снова обретает жизнь.   
Так прошел еще один месяц, но этот месяц уже отличался от прошлого, как инь отличается от янь. Теперь у Стайлза был Денни, с которым он болтал на уроках, очень зля Харриса. Друг, с которым он сидел на обеде за одним столом.   
Они делали вместе домашку, прошли весь «GTA 5», причем не раз. Жизнь налаживалась, лишь иногда Стайлзу было горько, когда взгляд случайно цеплялся за такие знакомые, но очень далекие лица бывших друзей.  
Насыщенной жизнь Стилински стала, когда Денни попросил его об одном одолжении.  
\- Отвлеки, пожалуйста, внимание Эйдена на себя, пока я говорю с Итаном. Наши отношения никак не могу начать развиваться потому, что его брат постоянно рядом. Чую, Эйден не хочет, чтобы мы с Итаном встречались.   
Стайлз мог понять Эйдена, которого Дюкалеон учил презирать жалких людишек. Благо Итан был не таким, ему действительно нравился Денни.   
\- Ладно, но занимать я его смогу недолго, так что торопись.  
План был таков: на большой перемене в библиотеке Итан и Денни будут планировать свое свидание, а в это время агент Стилински 007 будет отвлекать Эйдена научной литературой.   
\- Привет, вторая половина альфы, - сказал Стайлз, подходя к Эйдену, который сейчас был похож на солдата. Оборотень смерил Стайлза равнодушным взглядом и продолжил поиски своего брата, который неожиданно сбежал с прошлого урока так и не вернувшись.   
\- Какой ты невнимательный собеседник, и чему тебя только дома учат, - продолжил Стайлз, листая какую-то книжку, делая вид, будто чем-то занят.  
\- Тому, что на людей не стоит тратить своё внимание и время, чему, похоже, последовал твой альфа, Дерек, - ответил Эйден, усмехнувшись.  
Стайлз сжал страницу книгу, чуть не вырвав её. Оборотень прошелся по больному месту, а сейчас Стайлз не мог похвастаться прежними крепкими нервами и сдержанностью. Ему очень хотелось врезать альфе. Но подросток понимал, что так он, скорее всего, сломает себе руку.   
\- Ну, дела и поведение Дерека меня сейчас не волнуют, за что спасибо твоему боссу. Кстати, передай ему мои пожелания скорой и мучительной смерти. Он поймет за что.   
Стайлз с громким хлопком закрыл книгу, давая понять влюбленной парочке за несколько книжных рядов от него, что их время истекло.  
\- Пока, волчара, - сказал Стайлз и гордо удалился из библиотеки, за ним хвостиком последовал Денни, неожиданно появившийся из отдела «Политологии». Чуть погодя появился Итан, сверкая довольной улыбкой. Эйден закатил глаза.  
\- Ну что, закончил охмурять девицу? – спросил он у брата.  
\- Благо Денни не девица, - ответил Итан, - у меня все хорошо.  
\- Нужно сообщать Дюкалеону кое-что, его это заинтересует.

 

\- Что он тебе сказал? – начал допытываться Денни, - он грубил, угрожал?  
Стайлз закатил глаза, ему бы хотелось рассказать все, что его гложет, но он не мог. На своем горьком опыте Стайлз понял, что знания об оборотнях губят людей. Сам он чудом выжил после всех приключений, которые начались с обращения со Скоттом.  
\- Успокойся, дыши глубже, - успокоил его Стайлз, - только не тужься, - предупредил его Стилински.  
Денни скривился и дал Стайлзу подзатыльник.  
\- За что? - спросил подросток, - Я же успокаиваю тебя, это психологическое упражнение, оно схоже с упражнениями для беременных. Поэтому я и говорю: осторожно, а то родишь.   
\- Да, - заворчал Денни, обгоняя друга, - ты быстро пришел в себя.  
\- Ну, как у вас прошло? Смогли договориться о свидании? - последнее слово было непривычно в лексиконе Стайлза. Им никогда не интересовались, да и он не спешил. Лидия была его мечтой, богиней. Поэтому на других он не обращал внимание. Сейчас эта отмазка не так актуальна, ведь Стайлз уже познал себя с мужчиной (хоть и не добровольно).   
\- Да, - улыбнулся Денни, погружаясь в мечты о романтическом вечере, - Итан придет сегодня в 9 ко мне. Я думаю, все будет просто замечательно.  
\- Ты только сильно далеко не улетай в чертоги Вальхаллы. А то не хочу соскребать твой труп с асфальта, когда тебя собьет какая-нибудь безвкусная машина.  
Денни сразу пришел в себя и вздрогнул.  
\- Мда... Что-то не хочется погибать под колесами развалюхи. Лучше раритетная тачка или навороченная.  
\- Мой джип подойдет? – спросил Стилински, - А то он как раз на его траектории, а мне домой пора. Готовить надо отцу, а то опять он будет говорить, какой у него плохой сын, не приготовил отцу еды. И тогда он поедет в ближайший МакДональдс.   
\- Нет, - просто ответил Денни.  
Стайлз заткнулся и стал вспоминать то, о чем говорил, чтобы понять, на что сейчас ответил его друг.  
\- Что? – спросил Стайлз, чувствуя себя нелепо. Это было странное чувство, оказалось, что у Денни хорошее чувство юмора. А хитрость позаимствована у Джексона. Ведь только этот напыщенный «англичанин» мог шутку Стайлза обернуть против самого Стайлза.  
\- Я сказал нет, я не хочу гибнуть под колесами твоей машины. Она входит в разряд безвкусных, - Денни наслаждался представлением и гордился собой.   
\- Злые вы, уйду я от вас, - буркнул про себя Стайлз, направляясь к своему любимому джипу.  
\- Не бойся, дорогая, - Стайлз погладил железный бок своей детки, - Денни не достоин ломать кости о твои колеса.  
\- Пока, Стайлз, - закатив глаза, сказал Денни, - Встретимся завтра.  
\- Удачи на свидании, - крикнул ему Стайлз.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Любое действие имеет последствия, даже если ты не виноват.   
> Что будет, если Дерек Хейл узнает, что произошло в его сгоревшем доме?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это сиквел к фанфику "Знак альфа стаи" : http://ficbook.net/readfic/938695
> 
> К фанфику есть обложки моего авторства: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896181  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896182
> 
> Два фан-арта: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896195  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896196
> 
> Подарки от Куин иммортал: 1)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896177  
> 2)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896178  
> 3)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896179  
> 4)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896180  
> И трейлер моего авторства: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mI0adQWBfDY
> 
> Недавно сделала интересный фанмикс к фанфику. Смотрите, слушайте, комментируйте:http://extramuse.diary.ru/p196499826.htm

2 часть  
У Стайлза, в отличии от Денни, не было таких грандиозных планов на вечер. Он решил сегодня порадовать отца, а заодно и себя. Шериф соблюдал целых два месяца строгую диету даже без напоминаний Стайлза. И за это его нужно наградить: приготовить что-нибудь вкусное и вредное. Но не сильно… все-таки Стайлз не хочет, чтобы этот ужин уложил отца в больницу на две недели. Шериф становится невыносимым, когда отлучается от работы хотя бы на 5 часов. Такой уж он человек - верный закону и помешанный на работе.   
Стайлз стоял в отделе «Мяса и птицы», пытаясь выбрать между курицей и свининой.   
Если купить курицу, то можно приготовить замечательную дичь под сыром с картошкой. Слюнки текут только от мыслей. Но также можно, если купить свинину, приготовить мясо под кисло-сладким соусом или жаркое с овощами. Это и вкусно, и полезно.   
Стайлз не любил компромиссы, так же он не любил выбирать из не выбираемого. Поэтому на этот раз сработал метод тыка. Подросток закрыл глаза, крутанулся и ткнул пальцем во что-то холодное и твердое. Открыв глаза, Стайлз с удовольствием лицезрел приличного размера куриную тушу. Выбор сделан, осталось только купить картошку и сыр. Готовится такое блюдо быстро, и оно очень сытное. Папа будет доволен.  
\- Чем я заслужил такое яство? – спросил шериф, пожирая глазами курицу.  
\- Ну, ты вел себя хорошо эти два месяца, я даже только два раза напомнил тебе, что бы ты ел салат, а не бургеры.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Может я просил кого-нибудь купить мне бургер, пока ты в школе, - естественно шериф этого не делал, но иногда можно пошутить над сыном, который шутит над тобой постоянно.  
\- У вас в участке есть крот, который работает на меня и делится всей информацией, которая проходит через него. В том числе и заказы на обеды.   
\- И вычислить его будет непосильной задачей, - притворно загрустил шериф.  
\- Нет, нельзя, - подтвердил Стайлз, - а теперь ешь, пока я добрый.  
Оставив отца на кухне добивать курицу с картошкой, Стайлз поднялся к себе. Он еще не решил, чем займется. Быть может поиграет или посмотрит фильм. Быть может спать пораньше лечь?  
Вот уже Стилински хотел сесть за Tales of Xillia, как внизу раздались оглушительные удары. Стайлз сначала не понял, что это за шум, сердце аж ушло в пятки.  
\- Стайлз, открой дверь. Я вымазался в масле! – крикнул шериф.  
Стайлз облегченно выдохнул, хоть он уже два месяца как не влезает в дела оборотней. Но все равно подскакивает от громкого и неожиданного шума.  
Стилински спустился вниз, размышляя над тем, кто бы это мог быть. Точно не Денни, у того сейчас важное свидание. Точно не из его бывшей стаи, те продолжают его игнорировать. Может быть, это к отцу? Вполне возможно, уж точно не к Стайлзу, кроме Денни у него сейчас никого нет.  
Парень открыл дверь и замер. Сердце опять начало громко напоминать о своем существовании, а руки затряслись. Перед ним, со слегка надменным выражением лица, стоял Эйден (напомню, что Итан у Денни, для второго близнеца это тоже важное свидание).   
Стайлз сделал глубокий вздох и спросил:  
\- Что вашему блохастому великолепию нужно в доме шерифа? -Стайлз сделал акцент на слове «шериф», хоть Эйден является альфа оборотнем, все равно тому не нужны проблемы с законом в таком маленьком городке.   
Эйден усмехнулся и втянул ноздрями воздух, его ухмылка стала шире.  
\- Дюкалеон хочет поговорить с тобой, - наконец ответил оборотень. А Стайлзу захотелось истерически рассмеяться в лицо этому критинскому альфе. Как он мог подумать, что Стайлз просто так пойдет к тому, кто испортил его жизнь?   
\- Да неужели, он хочет. Как всегда важны лишь его желания. Передай своему боссу – НЕТ.  
\- Это была не просьба, Стайлз, - продолжил Эйден, пропустив мимо ушей неудачную колкость подростка, - Или ты идешь со мной, или я захочу остаться и познакомится с шерифом поближе.   
Это звучало бы очень пошло, если бы не звучало очень опасно. Стайлз знал, что если альфа говорит, то альфа сделает. А у него в доме нет даже банального аконита, а табельное оружие отца не пробьет железный пресс оборотня.   
\- Как всегда, добиваетесь всего угрозами. Поэтому с вами никто не хочет дружить, - решил оставить последнее слова за собой Стайлз. Он схватил спортивную ветровку.  
\- Пап, мне срочно нужно к Денни. Постараюсь вернуться быстро, - крикнул Стайлз, прикрывая входную дверь.  
\- Хорошо, если что - звони, - послышался ответ отца.  
\- Идем, - резко сказал Стилински, закрыв дверь на ключ. 

\- Замечательно, - выразил свое состояние Стайлз,- вот знал бы, что мы поедем на мотоцикле и что ты окажешься долбаным психом, поехал бы на своей детке.  
\- Вижу, у вас с «деткой» очень продуктивная личная жизнь, - заметил Эйден, хватая Стайлза за шкирку и подталкивая к одному из жутких заброшенных складов в северной части города.   
\- Что я слышу, - воскликнул Стайлз, отпихивая руку альфы, - сарказм в исполнении Эйдена. Завтра нас ждет конец света. Вот эти Майя идиоты, напутали даты.   
Как всегда Эйден проигнорировал выпады Стайлза. У этого альфы железные нервы, Джексону и Дереку стоило бы у него поучиться.   
\- Богато живете, - продолжил Стайлз. Вся ситуация плюс СДВГ делала Стайлза в 4 раза болтливее.   
\- Это только людям требуется роскошь, нам же достаточно силы и величия нашей стаи.  
\- Резонно, - закивал Стайлз, - и что же нужно Дюкалеону от меня. Неужто решил все-таки убить?  
\- Это ты у него спроси, лично мне плевать, - безэмоционально ответил альфа.   
Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, вся эта ситуация ему не нравилась. Он не видел Дюкалеона с того памятного вечера и был бы рад не видеть его до конца своей жизни. Но карма та еще сука; похоже, ей хочется добить бедного сына шерифа.   
Стилински передёрнуло, когда он вошел в более менее цельное здание одного из складов. На глаза порядком испуганного парня сразу попался тот лысый альфа, что так испортил настроение Скота в больнице. Он посветил вечер упражнениям, все-таки проигрыш Хейлу повредил его самолюбию. Лысый повернулся на внезапный шум со стороны главного входа, скучающе оглядел Стайлза и вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
Здание, в котором жили альфы, было обжитым и состояло из нескольких помещений и обшарпанной лестницы, которая вела наверх, по ощущениям Стайлза второй этаж был самым мрачным местом в этом альфа-хаусе.   
Как раз из этого самого мрачного места появилась довольная жизнь Кали, она была без обуви. Её когти на ногах одновременно пугали и вызывали отвращение у подростка. Стайлза передернуло от внимания единственной девушки в стае альф.  
\- О, - произнесла она не убирая с лица слегка животную улыбку, - это и есть знаменитый Стайлз, брошенный своими и подобранный чужими.  
Стайлз не понял намеков Кали, да и не хотел. Единственным желанием подростка было поскорее закончит тут все дела и уйти. Если, конечно, ему дадут отсюда уйти живым и не обращенным.  
\- Удачи, Стайлз, - послала ему ухмылку Кали прежде чем накинуться на лысого, тем самым проверяя его реакцию.  
\- Тебе сюда, - отрешенно сказал Эйден, указывая на закрытую дверь. Не сказав больше и слова, альфа поспешно покинул здание. Стайлз подобрался, пытаясь успокоить свое бешеное сердце.   
\- Заходи уже, - послышалось с той стороны. Стайлз нервно дернулся, но все же открыл дверь.   
Помещение, в котором находился Дюкалеон, было почти пустым. Лишь пара фотографий украшали грязную стену, а около большого окна стояла двухместная кровать, что не вписывалась в интерьер комнаты, так как была новой и довольно дорогой. Дюкалеон стоял спиной к подростку.  
\- Вряд ли ты там что-нибудь увидишь, - сказал Стайлз, намекая на слепоту альфы.  
\- Мне не нужно видеть, глаза могут обмануть, а остальные чувства делают это редко, - оборотень повернулся лицом к Стайлзу. Естественно, за два месяца альфа не изменился, но Стайлз все равно испытал легкий трепет, смотря на него.   
Дюкалеон усмехнулся, ощущая всё, что происходило с подростком, ему это льстило.  
\- Зачем звал? – спросил Стайлз, переминаясь с ноги на ногу; было жутко неудобно стоять перед Дюкалеоном, тот, конечно, не видел манипуляция подростка, но под этим слепым взглядом было неуютно.   
Дюкалеон сделал несколько шагов по направлению к парнишке, но не подходил близко. Стайлз почувствовал себя антилопой, за которой охотится голодный волк. Единственное отличие Стайлза от антилопы в том, что Стайлз не такой быстрый и лягнуть волка не сможет. Он оказался в прямом смысле в засаде. Вокруг одни волки, которые с легкостью расправятся с ним.   
\- Не бойся, - резко вывел его из панических мыслей Дюкалеон, - никто из моей стаи не причинит тебе вред.   
\- Я должен поверить в это!? – голос таки сочится злым сарказмом. Стайлз прекрасно помнил, что Дюкалеон, как и Питер Хейл, прекрасный манипулятор, - серьёзно, чувак. Ты большой и злобный альфа-оборотень, который изнасиловал меня и испоганил жизнь.  
Стайлз быстро задышал, внутри него вскипал гнев на этого альфу, тот, в свою очередь, вел себя расслабленно и, казалось, получал удовольствие от каждого сказанного Стайлзом слова.   
\- Ты был не против тогда, - усмехнулся Дюкалеон, сделав еще несколько шагов вперед, - твои стоны были лучшим доказательством.  
\- Если ты меня сюда позвал чтобы поглумиться, то напрасно теряешь время. Я уже испытал всю прелесть кармы.   
\- Твой альфа был жесток, - продолжил Дюкалеон, игнорируя выпад подростка, - публичное изгнание у нас считается самым позорным.   
Стайлз закусил губу. Оказывается, свидетелями его изгнания была не только вся стая Хейла, но и альфа стая решила потешить себя этим представлением. Подростка затрясло, неужели все долбаные волки в этом городе решили растоптать его?!  
\- Все вы такие, - прошептал Стайлз, - любите на нас, обычных людях, отыгрываться. Считаете себя лучше людей, выше нас. Поздравляю с комплексом Наполеона.   
\- Ты тогда сказал, что Хейл не испытывает к тебе привязанности, - резко оборвал его альфа, - вот тебе доказательства твоей неправоты. Хейл разозлился на тебя за то, что ты позволил мне взять тебя, так как сам когда-нибудь жаждал заполучить юного Стайлза себе в постель.  
\- Зачем ты мне всё это говоришь? – спросил Стайлз, не веря ни единому слову Дюкалеона. Дерек никогда не питал к Стайлзу теплых чувств, он даже другом его не считал. - Чего добиваешься?  
Стилински не заметил, как во время его гневной речи, Дюкалеон подошел к нему вплотную. Стайлз поперхнулся, задев грудь оборотня рукой. Он замолк и боялся поднять свои глаза. Конечно, альфа не видит его, но даже слепые глаза волка могут сделать сердце Стайлза Везувием во время уничтожения Помпеев.  
\- Я уже этого добился, - ответил оборотень, приподнимая голову подростка за подбородок.  
Глаза альфы были красными, явив Стайлзу всю мощь Дюкалеона. Оборотень, будто демонстрировал себя, завлекал. Стилински хотелось провести аналогию с самцом райской птицы, которая завлекает самку, но решил, что сейчас не тот момент для колкостей. Может, чуть позже…  
Дюкалеон склонился к лицу подростка, втянул ноздрями запах юноши и, наконец, поцеловал желанные губы, о которых он грезил все эти долгие два месяца, не смея мешать Стайлзу справляться со всем, что на него навалилось. Дюкалеон чувствовал усталость юного любовника: от несправедливости жизни, от одиночества, от предательства друзей. Оборотню хотелось, чтобы Стайлз перестал бояться, стал тем, кем был до всего этого безумия. А еще он хотел Стайлза себе, поэтому метка, что украшает лопатку Стилински так и горит, напоминая о себе.   
Целоваться Стайлз не умел, так что предоставил Дюкалеону полное право вести. Быть может, когда-нибудь он и будет бороться за первенство в их отношениях… Отношениях? Откуда это слово? Что оно значит? Почему оно пришло в его голову?   
Дюкалеон оторвался от нежных и податливых губ, заметив, что Стайлз уже начал задыхаться. Оборотень прижал несопротивляющегося юношу к стене, с намерением оставить на коже Стайлза несколько… а возможно немного больше своих меток - доказательство того, что Стилински принадлежит ему.  
Волк внутри Дюкалеона ластился к парню, скулил, пытался вырваться, чтобы и ему достался кусочек Стайлза, но он контролировал своего зверя, не позволяя вырваться, но подкармливая того эмоциями, которые поглотили подростка. Оборотень сжал в зубах нежную кожу на шейке парня, удерживая несколько секунд, тем самым доставляю Стайлзу неземное удовольствие.   
\- Так и знал, что ты вампир, - простонал Стайлз, прижимаясь к альфе. - Так и норовишь прикусить мою шею.  
Дюкалеон усмехнулся, резко прижал подростка к своему телу, демонстрируя свое желание, а потом приподнял над землей и понес к кровати.  
\- Вот зачем тебе жутко большая кровать! Ты все спланировал, - гневно зарычал Стайлз, но все же не оттолкнул альфу.  
\- Всегда планируй, всегда побеждай, - ответил на это Дюкалеон, прижимая Стайлза к кровати своим телом.   
Альфа вернулся к своему излюбленному занятию - терзанию изящной шеи подростка.  
Стайлз боялся, обложатся перед оборотнем, позорно кончив в джинсы только от этих ласк, поэтому, что было силы, оттолкнул от себя Дюкалеона и принялся стаскивать с себя одежду. Оборотень понял намек партнера и последовал его примеру.   
Тело Стайлза был очень чувствительным к прикосновениям этого оборотня – несмотря на прошедшие месяцы, оно еще помнило, какое удовольствие ему подарил ему этот альфа.   
Руки Дюкалеона ласкали податливого подростка, не оставляя без внимания не один участок нежной кожи, который манил, умолял пометить себя, оставить маленький багровый синяк, который доказывал бы, что все это по-настоящему.   
\- О, боже! – простонал Стайлз, ощущая язык альфы в опасной близости от своего члена, который давно был в полной боевой готовности.  
\- Как и тогда, - прошептал Дюкалеон, поднимаясь поцелуями по телу Стайлза. - Твое тело хочет и жаждет меня.  
\- Мог бы самодовольство оставить на потом, - прорычал Стайлз, теряя связь с реальностью.   
\- Это вряд ли, - усмехнулся Дюкалеон, заставив подростка обнять себя за талию ногами.  
И тут на Стайлза накатила паника, первое проникновение Дюкалеона в прошлый раз чуть не разорвало его - неужели и сейчас будет также? Однако Стайлз быстро успокоился: если альфа заранее приготовил целую кровать, то и смазку он тоже, наверняка, приобрел.  
Интуиция его не подвела - Дюкалеон залез под подушку рукой и достал оттуда непочатый тюбик со смазкой.  
\- На это раз больно не будет, - прошептал Дюкалеон. - А потом тебя можно будет даже не готовить.  
Сколько самодовольства было в голосе альфы, но смысл слов не сразу дошел до Стилински. Ему хотелось сказать ему что-нибудь в ответ, но не смог - первый палец Дюкалеона резко проскользнул в него. В тот момент Стайлз понял, что дар речи вернется к нему не скоро.  
На этот раз все и вправду было легче - смазка лучше слюны, - а тело Стайлза принимало пальцы альфы почти без сопротивления. Стайлз скулил от нетерпения, терпя пытку пальцами, что уже нащупали его простату и будто невзначай все время касались её.   
\- Я тебя убью, - прорычал Стайлз, впиваясь грубым поцелуем в губы Дюкалеона, - кастрирую и сожгу. Нет, сначала кончу, а потом кастрирую.  
Дюкалеон рассмеялся, забавляясь пылкостью партнера. Он решил закончить свою маленькую пытку-игру, и дать Стайлзу то, о чем тот просил.   
Альфа пристроил свой член, обильно смазанный смазкой к ждущей его дырочке. Дыхание Стайлза замедлилось, когда он почувствовал первое проникновение, - он все ещё боялся боли, но очень хотел, чтобы Дюкалеон, наконец, оказался в нем. Стайлз облизнул свои губы, привлекая внимание оборотня, - а когда член Дюкалеона полностью оказался внутри него, тот долго поцеловал его, упиваясь первыми стонами парня. Альфа стал медленно двигаться, доставляя легкий дискомфорт, а потом, когда Стайлзу стало явно мало (что подтвердилось громким и требовательным стоном), мужчина увеличил скорость проникновения, ища удобную позицию, чтобы все время задевать простату Стайлза.   
Когда Стилински издал протяжный стон, прижимая ногами тело Дюкалеона плотнее к себе, оборотень потерял контроль и стал вбивать Стайлза в кровать.   
\- Я сейчас сума сойду, - простонал Стайлз, целуя губы Дюкалеона.  
Во время соития Стайлз потерял свою человеческую сторону и сдался на волю инстинктам, которые требовали больше удовольствия. А волк Дюкалеона зверел от такого Стайлза, мечтая познать его полностью, в полной, обращенной форме.   
Когда они были на пике, Стайлза закричал, когда когти Дюкалеона вскрыли метку на лопатке. Это и стало для него последней каплей - он кончил, забрызгав Дюкалеона белесыми каплями спермы. Оборотень еще немного помучил парня, а потом опустился рядом, на вторую половину кровати.  
\- Я не понял, - сказал Стайлз, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, - ты…ну, того, или не того.  
\- Что того? – усмехнулся оборотень, прекрасно зная, о чем Стилински говорит. Парень в ответ заворчал, прикрывая лицо, чтобы Дюкалеон не видел, как покраснели его щеки.   
Дюкалеон отнял руки Стайлза от лица и смачно поцеловал в губы.  
\- Не волнуйся, я того, - сказал альфа, все же получая удовольствие от того, что, не смотря на страстный секс, Стайлз все еще смущается.   
Мужчина прижал к себе подростка, накрывая их одеялом.  
Силы Стилински были на исходе, их хватило только на одну фразу:  
\- Меня ждет домашний арест, - а потом он уснул, греясь об альфу, который еще долго лежал, наслаждаясь тишиной и переговорами своей стаи альф, которые уже вовсю сочиняли пошлые шутки про них.   
Но со всем этим он разберется завтра.

Продолжение следует ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Любое действие имеет последствия, даже если ты не виноват.   
> Что будет, если Дерек Хейл узнает, что произошло в его сгоревшем доме?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это сиквел к фанфику "Знак альфа стаи" : http://ficbook.net/readfic/938695
> 
> К фанфику есть обложки моего авторства: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896181  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896182
> 
> Два фан-арта: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896195  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896196
> 
> Подарки от Куин иммортал: 1)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896177  
> 2)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896178  
> 3)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896179  
> 4)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896180  
> И трейлер моего авторства: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mI0adQWBfDY
> 
> Недавно сделала интересный фанмикс к фанфику. Смотрите, слушайте, комментируйте:http://extramuse.diary.ru/p196499826.htm

3 часть  
Примечание: я не специалист в медицине, поэтому не заостряйте внимание на медицинских терминах.

 

Так уж получилось, что Денни катастрофически не везло с парнями.

Сначала был Том, с которым он в прошлом году пошел на танцы - но они расстались тут же, на следующий же день, потому что тот жутко приревновал к Скотту, который решил спастись от тренера за его счет. Денни не мог сказать, что жалел об этом даже тогда - Том был слишком дотошным, да и облапанная задница МакКола скрашивала горечь расставания. Вечер тогда удался, не смотря ни на что, хотя имел место «казус» с Лидией, - Денни тогда пришлось ночевать у Джексона, которого трясло так, будто он видел смерч в пяти метрах от себя.

Потом был Саймон - на него Денни возлагал большие надежды. Саймон был красив, умен, любил веселиться, и он был старше на три года. Возраст не помешал им встречаться на протяжении трех месяцев, а потом он бросил Денни, объяснив это тем, что продуктивные взаимовыгодные отношения могут длиться максимум (!) три месяца. Но тут надо помнить о том, что Саймон учился на антрополога, а они там все двинутые на науке.

Именно после расставания с ним Денни отправился в клуб «Джунгли», чтобы утешиться с каким-нибудь парнем. В тот же вечер компанию ему снова составили Скотт и Стайлз, вот только их никто не звал. Было забавно наблюдать за тем, как разные красавчики клеились к Скотту, а Стайлз «грелся» в лучах обожания местных трансвеститов. Эта картинка долго поднимала Денни настроение, и он быстро пришел в себя - даже приметил себе новую «жертву»: его звали Мэтт. Но он оказался психом, так что хорошо, что он не успел обратить свое внимание на Махилани.

Сложным испытанием для Денни стал отъезд Джексона в Англию - лучший друг лишь скомкано объяснил решение своего отца. Но подросток-то знал, что Джексон редко следует указкам отца, и уж тем более смог бы отвертеться от этой поездки. Но что-то гнало его, отталкивало прочь от Бикон Хиллс. Джексон уехал - и Денни остался один. Конечно, он продолжал играть в лакросс, общаться с одноклассниками, но друзей как таковых у него не было, как когда-то был Джексон.

А потом в его жизни появился Стайлз, ну, а, дальше...

Мир Денни снова завертелся, стал краше. Появились мысли о парнях, точнее об одном конкретном парне по имени Итан... который должен с минуты на минуту появиться, поэтому сейчас ему нужно привести себя в порядок и прекратить уже нервничать.

Денни очень ждал этого свидания, потому что надеялся, что с Итаном все будет по-другому, более серьезно. Главное не перейти сразу к «делу», а то отношения можно разрушить, если они начнут строиться только на сексе и влечении. Хоть Денни и не смел отрицать, что Итан – чертовки сексуален, но сегодня день познаний, а не секса. Сегодня Денни собирался узнать об Итане как можно больше.

\- Главное - держать себя в руках, - проговаривал про себя Денни, пытаясь выбрать наиболее удобную сидячую позу на диване. Конечно, при этом он должен выглядеть максимально сексуально (привычки не унять) и притягательно.

Он слегка попрыгал на диване, проверяя его мягкость.

\- Да что ж такое! – пожурил себя Денни, поймав себя на том, что все его мысли так или иначе возвращались к сексу. Итан очень горяч, а если он придет…весь такой сексуальный, Денни просто не выдержит - и все планы коту под хвост.

Обычно в те моменты, когда Денни думал не о том, его всегда одергивал Джексон. А потом эту обязанность взял на себя Стайлз. Не звонить же ему посреди беседы, чтобы тот его на путь истинный направил!?

Денни резко встал с дивана, в сотый раз поправил футболку и критично себя осмотрел. Раздирало желание прямо сейчас пойти и переодеться, но это стало бы уже пятым переодеванием за час.

Раздался осторожный стук в дверь - и сердце Денни застыло. В этот момент вселенная подростка остановилась, а потом резко возобновила свое движение.

На ватных ногах Денни подошел к двери, сделал глубокий вздох, нацепил на лицо улыбку и открыл дверь. М-да…это определенно будет сложнее, чем он думал: Итан казался еще сексуальнее в этой боксерке.

«- Зачем он её одел!?» - проорал внутренний голос Денни. Конечно, вопрос логичный, но если бы он пришел без неё, было бы хуже.

\- Может, впустишь? – спросил Итан, в голосе которого скрывался смех.

\- Конечно, - воскликнул Денни, пропуская парня в дом.

Итан, все еще сдерживая смех и легкое смущение, вошел в дом. Он был простеньким, но все же это гораздо лучше того места, в котором жил Итан сейчас - заброшенный, хоть и обустроенный, склад был не пределом мечтаний. Туда стыдно было бы позвать кого-нибудь, поэтому хорошо, что инициатором встречи оказался Денни.

\- Мне нравится твой дом, здесь мило, - сказал Итан, проходя в гостиную. 

Комната представляла собой небольшое помещение в постельных тонах, с большим телевизором, висевшим на стене. Ближе к окну стояла полка с книгами, посередине - большой и удобный диван.

\- Кто обустраивал? – спросил оборотень, так как подумал, что лучше общение начать с безопасных тем.

\- В основном родители, но они редко дома бывают, часто в разъездах. Поэтому я кое-что изменил. Например, все книге в шкафчике мои. Большинство из них по программированию.

\- Значит, ты у нас - компьютерный гений, - решил сделать комплимент Итан. 

Казалось бы, обычный комплимент, но как пошло и притягательно он прозвучал для Денни. Итан не сделал задачу парня легче, - похоже, говорить они сегодня будут немного. Но есть еще одна попытка - у Денни железная выдержка - это доказывает дружба с Джексоном Уитмором, который хоть и был хорошим другом, но при этом являлся той еще шилом в заднице.   
\- Ну, пока не гений. Для этого мне нужно где-то на курсе третьим взломать компьютерную базу ПЕНТАГОНА, - решил отшутиться Денни, и похоже, удачно.

\- Надеюсь, тебя не поймают, а то меня это очень расстроит, - решил подыграть оборотень, награждая Денни за его труды улыбкой.

Боже, Денни обожал улыбку Итана: она такая светлая, нежная. Будто создана только для него - своему брату он по-другому улыбается. Это улыбка персонально только ему, только Денни.

Сердце подростка теплело от подобных мыслей и мысли о сексе сошли на «нет».

\- Ну, - начал Денни, призывая Итана сесть с ним на диван, - я многое хочу узнать о тебе. Где ты вырос, где жил до Бикон Хиллс, кто твои родители?

Итан рассмеялся вопросам Денни, похоже, маленький компьютерный гений хорошо подготовился к вечеру. Маленький альфа тоже готовился и продумал правдоподобную легенду и для себя, и для брата. Альфа не хотел пока говорить парню о том, кто он – пока что это может быть опасным для Денни. Дюкалеона не беспокоили такие нюансы, он сразу пошел за Стилински, объяснив это так:  
«- Если видишь то, что тебе нравится, бери это. Я взял и как видишь, не жалею. Я смогу защитить его от любой опасности и поэтому не боюсь быть откровенным».

В уверенности Дюкалеона никто не сомневался, но Итан все же был подростком, хоть и альфой. Он боялся многих вещей, конечно, больше всего - потерять брата, свою стаю. Теперь этот список пополнился именем «Денни».

\- Мы с братом выросли в Олимпии, большой город, где ты похож на маленькую песчинку. С одной стороны это хорошо - я не очень люблю внимание, но в таком городе легко затеряться и яснее становится, что ты одинок. Родителей мы не знаем, нас всегда воспитывал Дюкалеон. Он…наш опекун, которого мы любим как отца. Рядом с Дюком всегда были Кали и Энис, это близкие друзья, тоже семья.

\- У тебя большая семья, - сказал Денни, с благоговением слушая Итана.

\- Да, и мы с братом любим нашу семью. Все для неё сделаем.

\- А…у тебя, - Денни подобрался к опасному вопросу, - был парень до меня?

\- Были парни, - осторожно ответил Итан, - но, такой город как Олимпия портит людей, я долго не мог выдерживать их. Разговоры не о чем, люди в мегаполисах не такие умные, как некоторые будущие кибертеррористы.

Итан наградил парня соблазнительной улыбкой, надеясь смягчить настроение Денни. Он знал, что вопросы о бывших всегда сплывают, но слышать ответы на них не так уж приятно. Поэтому нужно сглаживать почву, чтобы ненароком не испортить идиллию. Денни был с ним не согласен. С одной стороны он был рад, что у Итана были парни, тем более рад, что оставили они о себе в голове красавчика лишь крупицу воспоминания - а именно тот факт, что они были.   
А то, что проделал Итан после разговора о бывших, сбило Денни с толку - снова появились мысли о сексе.   
«- Если что, во всем можно потом обвинить Итана», - подбодрил его внутренний голос.

\- Да, – невпопад ответил Денни, совершенно забыв суть разговора, - кибертерроризм- это круто.

\- Как сказал Доктор, - вставил Итан и стал совершенно неотразимым в глазах Денни.

\- Ты смотрел «Доктора Кто»? – спросил он.

\- Обязательно, - улыбнулся Итан. – Теннант - просто бомба эмоций, но Смит просто выбил меня из калеи спокойствия. Особенно когда он был в феске.

Где-то на краю сознания Денни почувствовал, что по его коленке поползло странное тепло, и он, незаметно скосив взгляд, и увидел, что рука Итана ласково поглаживала его. Дышать резко стало труднее.

\- Да, Смит просто бесподобен, но больше всего мне нравятся его бабочки, - с легким придыханием сказал Денни, а потом закусил губу.

\- О, черт, зря ты это сделал, - прорычал Итан, набрасываясь на губы Денни.

Парень был готов к этому, поэтому слегка сместился, чтобы быть полностью в горизонтальном положении и прижиматься к идеальному телу Итана.

Альфа рывком снял с Денни футболку и с жадность припал к правому соску. Денни закатил глаза и застонал от наслаждения, прижимая голову парня. Руки оборотня грубо ласкали тело юного, хоть и опытного, подростка. Волк Итана мечтал подмять под себя желанное тело и взять так, чтобы не оставалось сомнений – Денни принадлежит ему. Чтобы еще сильнее завести парня, оборотень начал водить рукой по внушительному бугру через джинсы. Это доставляло сильный дискомфорт Денни - он слишком хотел почувствовать руки Итана на своем члене, а еще лучше губы.

Но их грубо обломал звонок мобильного Итана. Денни пытался скрыть разочарованный стон, но у него не получилось.

-Сейчас вернусь, - пообещал Итан, схватив сотовый и выйдя на кухню.

Денни тем временем решил привести себя в порядок, но при этом, чтобы Итан смог с легкостью избавить его от одежды. Сегодня он узнал достаточно об Итане, чтобы потом не корить себя за несдержанность, которой он хвастался Стайлзу.

Парень хотел встать, чтобы глотнуть водички, но сильная боль в районе ребер заставила его снова упасть на диван. Денни схватился за больное место и застонал. Что-то было не так, неужели имплантат сместился!? Такого не должно было случиться - Денни всегда был осторожен, таблетки пил по расписанию и посещал врача. Только пару дней назад он был на приеме, ему сказали, что все хорош.  
Сильная боль сковала тело Денни, казалось, что кислорода не хватает. Черт, похоже, эта хрень все-таки сместилась и сейчас давит на легкие.

\- Денни, - послышался с кухни голос Итана, - все в порядке?

Оборотень зашел в гостиную и понял, что нет. Денни корчился от боли, держась за бок. Итана сковала паника, но только на секунду.

\- Денни, - Итан подбежал к парню, - что мне делать, вести в больницу или найти лекарство!?

\- Больница, - простонал Денни. Итан взял парня на руки и понес к машине подростка. Сегодня, как и всегда, оборотень был на мотоцикле.

\- Все будет хорошо, - сказал он парню, укладывая того на заднем сидении, - скоро будет больница.

Машина сорвалась с места и помчалась к единственной больнице маленького города Бикон Хиллс. 

***  
Когда Стайлз был маленьким, мама подарила ему большого плюшевого медведя. Малыш Стилински сразу полюбил нового мягкого друга и дал ему имя – Тедди.

Как-то раз он, прижимая к себе мишку, подслушал разговор мамы с папой, в котором мама пыталась объяснить папе, что мишка - полезный тренажер. Он учит Стайлза ночным объятиям. Ведь в будущем Стайлз встретит особенного человека и сможет похвастаться мастерством ночным объятий. Отец, конечно, не поверил, но решил состроить понимающую и ободряющую мину.

Тогда Стайлз принял слова мамы в серьёз и каждую ночь прижимал к себе Тедди так, чтобы тому было удобно. В подростковом возрасте мальчик понял, что все это чушь и сказка придуманная мамой…но с мишкой не перестал спать. Только в пятнадцать лет Стилински отказался от мягкого друга, так как тот уже был старым и слишком маленьким для ночных объятий.

Сейчас же, нежась в объятиях спящего Дюкалеона, он понял, что мама права и мишка помог ему. Стайлз облепил спящего альфу так, что тот не заметил и заснул. Проснулся он от громко звонка, первой мыслью был «будильник», но звонок был не тот. На будильнике стоял голос Фрэнка Галлагера из «Бесстыдников», а играла музыка из «Зачарованных» - значит кто-то звонит. Стайлз выполз из-под Дюкалеона, которого, похоже, мама не учила ночным объятиям, потому что тот во сне успел перекатиться на Стайлза. 

Стилински взял телефон, ожидая, что это отец, но на экране был номер больницы. Стайлзу стало дурно.

\- Алло, - ответил он, на том его реплика закончилась, важный голос сообщил ему, что его друг Денни попал в больницу с легким смещением имплантата.

Стайлз сжал рукой простынь и с каменным лицом слушал все, что ему говорит врач.

\- Я сейчас приеду, - сказал он врачу и отключился.

Парень схватил свою одежду и стал в темпе одеваться - возню почувствовал Дюкалеон и проснулся.

\- Ты куда, ночь еще? – спросил он, потягиваясь.

\- Денни в больнице, мне нужно к нему, - ответил Стайлз.

Дюкалеон встал с кровати и тоже стал одеваться.

\- Ты чего? – удивился Стайлз.

\- Я еду с тобой. До больницы тебя довезет Эйден. Я с Кали и Энисом свои ходом.

Стайлз шокировано застыл, держа в руках футболку. Чтобы вывести его из этого состояние, Дюкалеон объяснил.

\- Денни очень нравится моему Итану. Те, кто нравится члену стаи, автоматически становятся важной частью стаи.

Стайлз напялил на себя футболку и вышел из комнаты, Дюкалеон вышел следом за ним.

\- Эйден, - командным тоном подозвал к себе альфу Дюкалеон, - отправляйся со Стайлзом в больницу, ни на шаг от него.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Эйден, выходя из здания.

\- А это зачем? – спросил Стайлз, садясь на мотоцикл за близнецом.

\- Ты теперь часть нашей стаи, я должен защищать тебя от стаи Хейла.

\- Когда это я согласился стать членом вашей шайки? – допытывал Стилински, обнимая Эйдена за пояс.

\- Когда во второй раз переспал с нашим главарем, - без эмоций ответил близнец, срываясь с места.

Он внутренне потешался над Стайлзом, который вскрикнул от неожиданности.

\- Псих, - пропищал парень, еще сильнее сжимая талию альфы.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Любое действие имеет последствия, даже если ты не виноват.   
> Что будет, если Дерек Хейл узнает, что произошло в его сгоревшем доме?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это сиквел к фанфику "Знак альфа стаи" : http://ficbook.net/readfic/938695
> 
> К фанфику есть обложки моего авторства: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896181  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896182
> 
> Два фан-арта: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896195  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896196
> 
> Подарки от Куин иммортал: 1)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896177  
> 2)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896178  
> 3)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896179  
> 4)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896180  
> И трейлер моего авторства: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mI0adQWBfDY
> 
> Недавно сделала интересный фанмикс к фанфику. Смотрите, слушайте, комментируйте:http://extramuse.diary.ru/p196499826.htm

4 часть  
Внимание: нет беты

\- Ты можешь меня отпустить…это я так, к слову, - ровным голосом сказал Эйден, вцепившемуся в его талию Стайлзу. Тот был похож на бешеного кота с соответствующими огромными глазами.   
Стайлзу показалось, что вся жизнь пронесла у него перед глазами. Первой осознанной мыслью Стилински было… «Денни мне еще за это ответит!». Конечно, его лучший друг не виноват, что с ним случалась такая беда, но он виноват, что встречается с Итаном, брат которого псих.  
\- Я попробую, - наконец ответил Стайлз на предложение Эйдена. Немного подрагивая, Стайлз отлепился от альфы и слез с мотоцикла. Ноги парня были дугообразными, а сдвинуть он их не мог, потому что все еще переживает эту «веселую» поездочку.  
\- Сейчас ты напоминаешь профессионального жокея, – заметил Эйден, спокойно слезая со своего монстра.  
\- Правда? – удивился Стайлз.  
\- Да, но только ногами, они у жокеев радугой, - усмехнулся альфа, подталкивая Стилински к дверям больницы.  
\- Твой сарказм меня пугает, - ощетинился парень, открывая дверь, - где твой дрессировщик?  
Эйден изогнул бровь и с видом аля «умняшка Шелдон Купер» изрек.  
\- Серьёзно, это все на что ты способен? – риторически спросил альфа, - я ожидал большего.  
Стайлз почувствовал вызов в словах альфы, а это значит, что его ждет нехилая война сарказма.  
Стайлз Vs. Эйден, делайте ваши ставки.  
\- Все, продолжим позже, - закончил разговор Стайлз, - простите, - Стайлз обратился к медсестре, - я ищу палату Денни Махилани.  
\- Мистер Махилани сейчас приходит в себя после операции, - деловито сказала она, - все прошло удачно, молодой человек отдыхает.   
\- Спасибо, - облегченно сказал Стайлз, - слава богу, ничего серьёзного.  
Стилински повернулся к своему спутнику, Эйден скучающе разглядывал, белые стены больницы и морщил нос от запах медикаментов. Альфа спрашивал себя, как Кали и Энис могут здесь работать?  
\- У тебя такой умственный процесс написан на лице, мне аж страшно стало, - заметил Стайлз, задумчиво потирая подбородок.  
\- Туше, - сказал Эйден, - сам же просил прекратить.  
\- Да, но я узнал, что мой друг в порядке, теперь я опять в игре детка, - торжественно рассмеялся Стайлз, - есть, я тебя сделал.  
У подростка возникло желание станцевать победный танец Эйса Вентуры, но тогда Эйден в следующий раз будет бить по этому.   
\- Только сегодня,- предупредил альфа, - Итан наверное мечется около палаты Денни.  
\- Не будем ему мешать, дождемся остальных и гурьбой пойдем его мучить, - сказал Стайлз, он думает, что Итану полезно побеспокоится, все же он альфа, который воспитывался с пренебрежением к человеческой жизни. Теперь же он влюбился в человека и испытывает резкую смену приоритетов.  
Эйден ничего не ответил, но остался на своем месте, продолжая разглядывать скучные стены больницы, которые изредка были украшены разными плакатами.  
Стайлз думал, что в обществе этого мутного типа ему будет неуютно, все же парень не мог предугадать поведении альфы. Но как оказалось Эйден приятный «враг» в нелегком борьбе сарказмов. Со Скотом он не мог даже начать битву, МакКол быстро сдавался.   
Время шло, а другие альфы не появлялись. Стайлз подумал, что будет классно съязвить по поводу скорости оборотней. Все же Дюкалеон так хвалился этим. К тому же молчание Эйдена становится неуютным, только недавно альфа был готов изречь монолог сарказма, а тут молчит, будто никогда не умел говорить.   
\- Скучаешь? - спросил Стайлза чей-то голос. Стилински взвизгнул и обернулся. На него ухмыляясь, смотрел Дюкалеон, а Энис и Кали тихо хихикали чуть одаль.  
\- Ну, знаешь, альфа-переросток. Это было совсем нечестно. Я тут за друга волнуюсь, нас к нему не пускают, а ты тут сына шерифа пугаешь. Позор тебе!   
Сказав это, Стайлз сделал глубокий вздох, развернулся и направился к палате Денни. Вся стая в сборе, пора мучить Итана. Тот, кстати, без них мучился. Он бродил возле палаты Денни Махилани, словно волк, стороживший свою беременную самку. Сравнение Денни с самкой вызвали в голове Стилински атомный взрыв. Стайлз скривился, стирая эти мысли из головы.  
\- Ну, что...не пускают? - спросил Стилински у Итана.  
Итан оторвался от своего занятия, оглядел с ног до головы Стилински и снова вернулся к работе охранника.   
\- Привет самочка Дюкалеона, - ехидно сказал Итан, похоже, он на взводе, - да, меня не пускают, я не семья Денни.   
\- Не везет тебе волчара, - Стайлзу категорически не понравилась реплика Итана о самке, - но мне можно, так как у меня есть официально разрешение Денни и его родителей.  
Итан посмотрел на него как на врага народа, но все же отступил.  
\- Если бы ты был там, я бы тоже себя так вёл, - решил заступиться за Итана Дюкалеон.  
\- Я с тобой не разговариваю, - ответил Стайлз, открывая дверь палаты Денни, - а тебе волчара, - обратился Стайлз к Итану, - я скажу о состоянии Денни, когда выйду. А уже завтра ты к нему сможешь зайти.  
Стайлз не стал слушать ответ группы особо опасных волков и закрыл дверь. В палате было тихо, только слышна работа разных медицинских приборов.   
\- Жуть, - прокомментировал Стилински, садясь на стул.  
Денни спал. Что же еще делать больному человеку в больнице, только спать.   
\- Денни, - пропел Стайлз, - Денни, я твоя совесть. Я не довольна твоим отношением к Стайлзу. Ты должен был дать ему энциклопедию по «Доктору кто» вчера.   
\- Отстань совесть, - прошептал Денни, не открывая глаза, - он не получит эту книгу. Потому что потом я её никогда не увижу.  
\- Хей, - воскликнул Стайлз, - это нечестно, я возвращаю вещи, которые беру.  
\- Не возвращаешь, - ответил на это Денни, все же рискнув открыть глаза. Сделав это, он зажмурился от яркого света, - голова болит.  
\- Ничего удивительного, тебя тут так накачали, что пора видеть глюки про радужных пони и Янто Джонса верхом на Джеке Харкнесе.   
\- Оооо…..это я и так вижу, читаю по ним фанфики, - усмехнулся Денни.  
\- Там твой парень играет роль Кинг Конга , пугая окружающих. Капец, ты его Кармен Электра.  
\- Ну, спасибо, - пробурчал Денни, - я тоже хочу его увидеть, но сейчас я так ужасно выгляжу.  
\- Ты выглядишь как обычно. Сексуальная фантазия педофила.   
\- Это скорее про тебя, - ответил на это Денни, - надеюсь, я тебя не разбудил с этой…проблемой?  
\- Будь я хоть в коме, ответ будет, нет. Ради тебя я приеду из Техаса.  
\- Почему из Техаса?  
\- Всегда хотел там побывать.  
\- Так, мне нужно отдохнуть хотя бы день от великого Стайлза Стилински. Так что вали.  
\- Какая благодарная пародия на Кармен Электру.  
\- Вали, - Денни кинул в него желе.  
\- О, спасибо, - сказал Стайлз, поймав вкусняшку.

Стайлз вышел из палаты открывая желе, тут же на него уставилось пять пар собачьих….волчачьих глаз.  
\- Что? – спросил Стайлз, - а, Денни! Он в порядке, только устал. Все приемы перенесены на завтра.   
\- Ты у меня сладкоежка, - промурлыкал Дюкалеон, потеснив Стайлза к стене, - приятное дополнение к картотеке моих знаний о тебе.   
\- Откуда в тебе столько мании на секс? – спросил Стайлз, ощущая альфу всем телом.  
\- Откуда столько мыслей о сексе, я просто хочу обнять тебя, - удивился Дюкалеон, прижав к себе Стилински.  
Стайлз уже хотел начать тираду по теме «Засранец альфа по имени Дюкалеон», как краем глаза приметил знакомую фигуру. Ловко извернувшись, Стайлз смог разглядеть эту фигуру, при этом оставаясь в объятиях оборотня.  
Этой фигурой оказалась Мелисса МаКкол. И это было проблемой. Она уже знала как выглядит альфа-стая, но не знала, что Стайлз стал её частью. Но вот она уже это знает, значит уже сегодня, это узнает Скотт, а потом вся остальная часть стаи Хейла. Вспомнив Дерека, Стайлз насупился. Он был зол на него, можно сказать, что скоро злость превратится в ненависть, к тому же Дюкалеон ему в этом поможет.   
\- Похоже, утро у меня будет очень насыщенным, - сказал он, прижимаясь губами к уху альфы. Тот посмотрел туда, куда смотрел Стилински и фыркнул.  
\- Когда-нибудь они бы узнали, лучше рано, чем никогда.  
\- Вообще, лучше поздно, чем никогда, - пробурчал Стайлз, - я как-то побаиваюсь будущей встречи со своей бывшей стаей.  
\- Эйден и Итан не отойдут от тебя ни на шаг завтра. И ты не убегай. Все же ты человек, против оборотня не попрешь. А они захотят поговорить с тобой на своей территории.   
\- Быть может они будут считать меня психом, захотят вылечит и добьются того, что мы больше не встретимся, - продолжил мысль Стайлз.  
\- Ты бы этого хотел? – прямо спросил альфа.  
Стайлз вздрогнул, он еще не думал о будущем в стае альф, но с Дюком ему было хорошо, к тому, же скоро к ним присоединится Денни, а это еще один плюс.  
\- Нет, - ответил Стайлз, - но…я хочу быть уверен в том, что в моем городе не будет убийств.   
\- Мы не убиваем без необходимости, - сказал Дюк, отпуская Стайлза.  
Стилински почувствовал себя подушкой, на которой долго лежали, а потом резко встали, а подушка медленно приобретает прежнюю форму.   
\- Я рад этому, - сказал Стайлз, приходя в себя.   
Сегодняшний день был слишком насыщенным для почти не подростка Стайлза Стилински. Его второй раз лишили девственности, без его ведома причислили к стае, а лучший друг обзавелся мохнатым парнем. Да и он сам обзавелся мохнатиком…вот только отец не одобрит выбор сына.   
\- Такс, нам нужно расходиться. Я попробую прокрасться домой, а ты иди уложи спать своих щенков.  
\- У Хейла щенки, - перебила его Кали, - а каждый член нашей стаи истинный волк.  
\- Да вот только мы с Денни не волки, - сказал Стайлз, засунув руки в карманы джинс.   
\- Это поправимо, - хмыкнул Энис.  
\- Нет, - строго сказал Дюкалеон, - если Денни и Стайлз захотят, то они станут оборотнями. Это их выбор. Мы не кичимся чистокровной волчьей кровью. Так Энис?  
Альфа сжал губы и слегка наклонил голову. В первый раз Стайлз видит давление сильного Альфы, но альфу послабее. Энис все же признаёт авторитет Дюкалеона, поэтому скрепя зубами соглашается со старшим сородичем.   
\- Ух, ты, это было круто! – воскликнул Стайлз, ударив по плечу Дюкалеона, - ты реально крут.  
\- Я ожидал более романтичный комплимент, но и так сойдет.  
\- Хей, не зарывайся. Ты ведь даже за мной не ухаживал. Где мои орхидеи, где конфеты, где мой гамбургер, в конце концов.   
\- Тебе все это именно в этом порядке и сразу? – усмехнулся Дюкалеон, оглядев с ног до головы Стайлза.  
\- Это был пример, всё-таки ты уже на меня свои права заявил, так что доказывай, что заслуживаешь меня.  
\- Хорошо, всё что хочешь, - рассмеялся альфа, - а теперь, я провожу тебя домой.  
\- Конечно, я разрешаю, - закончил Стайлз и отправился к выходу из больницы.  
\- Ты попал, - шепнула альфе Кали.  
\- Я в курсе, - отмахнулся Дюк, идя следом за своей парой.

Стайлз потянулся и зевнул. Все-таки было почти четыре утра, школу никто не отменял, а спать осталось так мало. Парень протяжно застонал и побрел к парковке. Только потом дошло, что машина его сейчас припаркована у дома, а сюда он попал на мотоцикле близнеца-психа.  
– Твоюж мать… - прокомментировал ситуацию Стайлз.  
\- Могу угнать машину, - сказал Дюкалеон, подходя к Стилински, - или мы можем воспользоваться транспортом Эйдена.  
\- Ну, уж нет. Никогда больше не сяду в эту машину смерти.  
\- Эйден просто любит лихачить.  
\- Уж лучше пешком или верхом на тебе.  
\- Звучит двусмысленно, - заметил Дюк, - но…я могу прокатить тебя на себе.   
\- Это была шутка, - замахал руками Стайлз, - я как-то боюсь кататься на волке.  
\- Я буду бежать очень аккуратно.   
Стайлз с прищуром посмотрел на альфу. Ему казалось, что этот волчара что-то затевает, уж больно мило выражение лица Дюк продемонстрировал Стайлзу. С таким лицом убивают.   
\- Уронишь, убью, - пригрозил Стайлз.  
\- Как я могу, - ухмыльнулся Дюкалеон, - думаю, нужно отойти от больницы не хочу медперсоналу устраивать сердечный приступ.   
\- Точно…логично, - саркастично заметил Стайлз-, - идем волчара, будем учится объезжать особый непарнокопытный вид зверька разумного.  
Стайлз пошел вперёд, а Дюкалеон в это время переваривал новое прозвище.   
\- Учти, я тебя еще не простил за испуг, - крикнул ему Стилински.  
\- У меня хороший вкус, - бормотал альфа, - отличный вкус. Просто превосходный. Я выдержу.  
Тяжело вздохнув оборотень пошел за свои человеком. Они еще разберутся друг с другом, а пока они только налаживают отношения.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Любое действие имеет последствия, даже если ты не виноват.   
> Что будет, если Дерек Хейл узнает, что произошло в его сгоревшем доме?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это сиквел к фанфику "Знак альфа стаи" : http://ficbook.net/readfic/938695
> 
> К фанфику есть обложки моего авторства: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896181  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896182
> 
> Два фан-арта: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896195  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896196
> 
> Подарки от Куин иммортал: 1)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896177  
> 2)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896178  
> 3)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896179  
> 4)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896180  
> И трейлер моего авторства: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mI0adQWBfDY
> 
> Недавно сделала интересный фанмикс к фанфику. Смотрите, слушайте, комментируйте:http://extramuse.diary.ru/p196499826.htm

5 часть

Есть идея на "Знак альфа стаи 3", но от вас мои читатели зависит его написание.  
Жду ваших отзывов и ответов на вопрос "Писать "Знак альфа стаи 3""?

Сколько человеку требуется времени на сон? Кто-то может выспаться за 6-8 часов, а кому-то и 10 часов мало. Денни был одним из тех, кто любит поспать. Но почему-то именно сегодня сон как рукой сняло. Наверное, потому что голова полна разных мыслей. Например, мыслями о Стайлзе.   
Денни рад, что Стилински его друг. Тот примчался не свет ни заря, чтобы узнать как у него дела. Махилани замечал это и раньше, наблюдая за ним и Скоттом и втайне завидуя МаКколу, ведь хоть Джексон и был хорошим другом, но из него редко получалось выжать эмоции. Иногда Денни чувствовал себя Фраем, Бендера которого перезагрузили.   
Вторым лидером в мыслях Денни был Итан. Парня занимало то, где сейчас его любимый близнец. Быть может, он дома или гоняет по городу на мотоцикле. А быть может, хоть это и маловероятно, он где-то рядом. Ходит взад-вперёд под дверьми его палаты, или стоит под окном. Эти мысли грели сердце подростка и заставляли улыбаться. Денни мечтал поскорее покинуть белые стены больницы, чтобы вновь погрузиться в такой активный мир Стайлза Стилински и загадочный Итана.   
На этой прекрасной ноте не мешало бы уснуть, но этим планам помешал шорох под дверью. Денни, чертыхнувшись, подумал, что это медсестра.  
Дверь его палаты открылась и появилась мужская темная фигура, которая мало походила на медперсонал больницы.  
\- Денни, - послышался знакомый голос, - ты спишь?  
\- Нет, тебе повезло, - улыбнулся подросток.   
Дверь палаты закрылась, погружая комнату в кромешную тьму. Денни испугался, что Итан не сможет дойти до его кровати, но тот удивил.   
\- Не волнуйся, - рассмеялся Итан, садясь на кровать, - я хорошо вижу в темноте.  
\- Это интригует, - тихо сказал Махилани, - может, ляжешь рядом, а то быстро спина заболит.  
\- Звучит двусмысленно, - усмехнулся Итан, пододвигая Денни, чтобы было куда лечь.  
\- Поверь, я знаю, - рассмеялся парень.   
Наступило неловкое молчание. Денни не знал, что ему делать: лечь ближе, обнять, прижаться... или не делать этого. Парень очень боялся допустить ошибку.  
\- Можно тебя обнять? – вывел его из неутешительных мыслей голос Итана.   
\- Конечно, - слишком быстро ответил Денни, - мне тогда понравилось.  
Итан уверенно обнял Махилани, а последний, в свою очередь, зарделся.   
\- Несколько часов об этом мечтал, - сказал оборотень, - беспокоился очень. Впервые со мной такое.  
\- Со мной тоже, - ответил Денни. – В смысле - у меня были парни, но всегда что-то было не так. Я, наверное, слишком много хотел от свободолюбивых самцов. Мне…всегда хотелось отношений, любви. Не знаю….я, черт возьми, даже не знаю каково это иметь долгие отношения.  
\- Со мной будет проще. От меня ты так просто не отделаешься. Раз уж я приметил парня по имени Денни Махилани, то это самый парень принадлежит мне.  
\- Это так сексуально звучит, - промурлыкал Денни.  
\- Неужели в тебе остались силы думать о сексе? – удивился Итан, но испытал идентичный настрой.  
\- На это у меня всегда есть силы, - Денни провел рукой по щеке Итана и притянул того для поцелуя.  
\- Заниматься этим в больнице…не нормально, - простонал оборотень, резко прижимая к себе человека. В голову ударил снаряд желания, сильного первобытного желания.  
\- Плевать, такой облом случился у меня. Лишился такого секса, требую возмещения ущерба.   
\- Сам напросился, - рыкнул оборотень, подмяв под себя тело юноши, - я помечу тебя, сделаю своим…  
\- Грязные разговорчики, - удивился Денни, - похоже, я в тебя влюбился.  
Итан развел ноги парня и расположился между ними. Ртом оборотень прижался к соблазнительной жилке на шее парня. Итан хотел его во всех смыслах этого слова: хотел соблазнить, хотел завладеть, хотел съесть, хотел трахнуть. Как бы ни сойти с ума от всех этих желаний…  
Оборотень почувствовал, как у него лезут когти, поэтому ненадолго остановился, чтобы прийти в себя.  
\- Черт, я так хочу тебя, - простонал альфа, - не могу сдержаться.  
\- Не сдерживайся, - ответил ему Денни, разум которого поглотила похоть. Животные инстинкты человека встали на дыбы, а точнее, в случае Денни, они раздвинули ноги и прогнулись.  
Итан резко прижал Денни к кровати и зарычал. Этот звук прошел по телу Махилани от самых кончиков пальцев ног, до макушки. Близнец-альфа сорвал с Денни больничную одежду и стал гладить доступные, наконец, нежные участки кожи желанного тела.   
Денни в это время растиснул ремень на джинсах Итана и слегка спустил их, чтобы огладил обнаженные бедра любовника.  
\- Сними их, - прошептал Махилани, дергая Итана за джинсы. - Не честно, что у тебя больше доступа к моему телу, чем у меня к твоему.  
Оборотень усмехнулся, встал с кровати, чем вызвал стон у Денни, и медленно снял джинсы и футболку. У Денни появилась возможность рассмотреть тело своего парня – и уведенное вызвало у него мини сердечный приступ.  
\- Теперь возвращайся в постель, - простонал Денни, откидываясь на подушку, ожидая тяжести, что принесет ему тело Итана.  
\- Какой ты нетерпеливый, - мурлыкнул альфа.  
\- Я очень терпеливый Итан, я ждал этого три месяца!  
\- Ух, мы с тобой в этом похожи.  
Итан прижался губами к уже любимой жилке на шее Денни, вызвав громкий стон последнего. Махилани спохватился и прикрыл рот ладонью.  
Губы Итана спускались все ниже, а сознание Денни все туманнее. Махилани даже не понял степень своего возбуждения, пока Итан не стал ласкать язык сжатую дырочку. Подросток прикусил руку, глуша крик наслаждения.   
\- Это невыносимо, - простонал Денни. - Я не выдержу, пожалуйста, войди в меня.  
Оборотень усмехнулся, поцеловал парня и сказал:  
\- Обещаю, это будет самый лучший секс, какой только был у тебя.  
\- Не сомневаюсь.  
Итан был волком, хищником, а хищники любят мучить своих жертв. Очень медленно, по мнению Денни даже слишком медленно, Итан стал подниматься вверх по телу любовника, оставляя багровые засосы на теле Махилани.  
\- Это ты так метишь? – простонал Денни, сейчас ему было наплевать на то, что его могут услышать.  
\- Хочу, чтобы каждый знал, кому ты принадлежишь, - прорычал альфа.  
Оборотень резко схватил Денни под коленки и подтянул к себе, сам парень не ожидал такой звериной прыти и совсем не по-мужски вскрикнул. В это время альфа провел языком по телу своего парня, приставил свой член к сжавшейся от предвкушения дырочке Денни.  
Тот протяжно простонал, когда почувствовал вторжение. Итан действовал осторожно, пытаясь сделать своему парню максимально приятно. Конечно, без боли не обошлось: у Денни давно никого не было, а у Итана всегда проблемы с контролем, поэтому он не заводил себе парня.  
Махилани схватил Итана за плечо и своей силы сжал его. Оборотень зарычал, он был полностью внутри парня и при этом у него не вылезли клыки и когти. В этом смысле Денни был идеальным для него любовником. Как-то так получилось, что даже волк внутри Итана не хочет навредить мальчишке. Об этом что-то такое говорил Дюкалеон, но если честно, Итану трудно сейчас думать об этом. Он, черт возьми, сейчас трахает своего парня, ему сносит крышу от удовольствия.   
\- Черт, - простонал альфа, - это реально не похоже на дрочку.  
\- Нет, не похоже, это лучше, - сказал Денни, хватая оборотня за шею и целуя его со всей страстью, на какую он был способен на данный может, - двигайся.  
И Итан с удовольствием подчинился командным ноткам простого человека. Сначала он двигался медленно, при первом же движении Денни зашипел от боли, и это сбило оборотня. Но Махилани только теснее прижался к телу любовника, будто его замучила жажда. Итан усмехнулся свои мыслям, где он представил себе Денни вампиром.  
Оборотень снова начал двигаться, с каждой секундой наращивая темп. Денни стонал, с трудом прерываясь на глоток воздуха. Он царапал спину альфы, не хуже бешеного омеги, но и это очень нравилось Итану.   
Вдруг альфа почувствовал, что его контроль срывается, на руках появились когти, а клыки заменили обычные зубы.  
\- Черт, - выругался Итан, и уже хотел оторваться от парня и сбежать куда-нибудь.  
\- Нет, - простонал Денни, прижимаясь к альфе, - не останавливайся.  
\- Черт, Денни, нет! – прорычал Итан, - мне нужно идти, ты не понимаешь.  
Итан отлепился от парня, на скорую руку оделся и выбежал из палаты.  
Денни лежал на больничной койке, тяжело дышал. Он был возбужден, расстроен и чувствовал растерянность.  
\- Что это было, - спросил у тишины Денни, - ну, почему….почему…  
Денни действительно не мог понять, почему это происходит с ним, почему парни от него убегают?  
\- Что я делаю не так?   
Махилани впал в уныние и самобичевание. Он действительно думал, что Итан тот самый парень, с которым будет хорошо, который полюбит его. Но это все напрасные надежды.  
Похоже, Денни сегодня точно не заснет, а с самого утра сбежит к Стайлзу. Ему срочно нужно с кем-нибудь об этом поговорить.

***  
\- Как сложно жить на свете ковбою,   
Седло натирает, а голова в запое… - пел Стайлз Стилински, жутко фальшивя.

И все это приходилось слушать бедному альфе-демону, который уже сомневался в том, что он демон. Самый настоящий демон, прямо король ада, сидит у него на горбу и поет пахабные песенки о ковбоях. И где только он всего этого понахватался. И ведь ему сейчас ничего не скажешь. Дюкалеон пытался на него зарычать, но на это Стайлз ответил.  
\- Извини, по-звериному не говорю, не понимаю, и вообще, я пою, не мешай.  
Дорога до дома заняла десять минут, и все десять минут альфа-оборотень искренне страдал. Как только радостный Стайлз слез со своего «коня», Дюкалеон обратился в голого человека, прижал к дереву парнишку и страстно поцеловал.  
Стайлз чувствовал себя неловко, ведь к нему прижималось идеальное тело идеального мужчины.  
\- Черт, Дюк, я сейчас очень устал и не способен на секс.  
\- Все-таки все подростки извращенцы, - простонал мужчина, - ты подумал о сексе, потому что я голый и лезу целоваться?  
\- Ну, да… - ответил Стайлз.  
\- Ах…это конечно логично, для человека. А я не человек, я оборотень, который после того как превратился в волка, возвращаясь в человеческую форму, становится голым.   
\- Магия, - усмехнулся Стилински.  
\- Иди домой. Завтра за тобой заедут Итан и Эйден. От них не отходи.  
\- У нас иногда разные уроки, - пытался вставить слово Стайлз.  
\- Ничего, они справятся.   
Стайлз поджал губы, он не любил, чтобы кто-то ограничивал его свободу.   
\- Я понимаю, что такое положение тебе не нравится. Но пройдет время, и мой запах… запах нашей стаи впитается, и тогда стая Хейла не сможет тебе что-либо сделать. Но на это нужно время.   
Стайлз закусил губу, конечно, все это было слишком. Но Стилински сам виноват, сам влез в жизнь оборотней, сам привлек альфа-демона, сам лег под него и совсем этого не стыдится.  
\- Хорошо, я буду послушным, но максимум неделю. Больше не выдержу, и еще я требую защиту для Денни.   
\- Итан об этом позаботится.  
Стайлз ненадолго прижался к Дюкалеону, сделал глубокий вздох и побрел домой.  
\- Жду тебя завтра после школы у себя. Нужно решать проблему с Хейлом.  
\- Никаких убийств?   
\- Никаких убийств.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Любое действие имеет последствия, даже если ты не виноват.   
> Что будет, если Дерек Хейл узнает, что произошло в его сгоревшем доме?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это сиквел к фанфику "Знак альфа стаи" : http://ficbook.net/readfic/938695
> 
> К фанфику есть обложки моего авторства: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896181  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896182
> 
> Два фан-арта: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896195  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896196
> 
> Подарки от Куин иммортал: 1)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896177  
> 2)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896178  
> 3)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896179  
> 4)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896180  
> И трейлер моего авторства: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mI0adQWBfDY
> 
> Недавно сделала интересный фанмикс к фанфику. Смотрите, слушайте, комментируйте:http://extramuse.diary.ru/p196499826.htm

6 часть  
В этой части присутствует намек на следующий мой фик "Знак альфа стаи 3: Предчувствие"

\- Рёманый ёд - земля близко, - раздался вскрик на весь дом Стилински, а потом послышалось глухое падение.   
Это был Стайлз Стилински, который смог заснуть только к пяти утра, а сейчас его разбудил пронзительный и мелодичный голос Шарон ден Адель, что означает только одно.  
\- Чтоб твои биологические часы Лилит, - прорычал парень, беря в руки телефон.  
\- Ничего себе не сломал? - раздался насмешливый женский голос из трубки.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что раз у тебя, скорее всего день, это не значит, что в Бикон Хиллс день, - задал риторический вопрос Стайлз, хотя этот вопрос всегда переставал быть риторическим, ведь Лилит всегда на него отвечала.   
\- У меня сейчас три ночи, а у вас пять, тебе через полтора часа вставать в школу. Так что не велика потеря времени.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - сказал Стайлз, устраиваясь поудобнее на своей любимой мягкой постельке.   
\- Не обманывай себя, ты меня любишь, обожаешь, жить без меня не можешь.  
Стайлз на это только усмехнулся. Конечно, он очень любил свою старшую сестру. Она была копией мамы, а когда та умерла, заменила ему её. Лилит так же как он со своими причудами, но если у него безграничная болтливость, то у Лилит это отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения и чувства опасности. Из-за этого она не раз попадал в неприятности, находила себе не самых приятных парней, часто приходила домой (когда училась в школе) в сенниках. Когда ей исполнилось восемнадцать, она покинула отчий дом, хоть и с тяжелым сердцем. Стайлз тогда сильно на неё обиделся, и когда она звонила, он не хотел с ней разговаривать. Только со временем он понял, что ей это было нужно. Ей нужно найти себя, примирится с самой собой.   
\- Ладно, уговорила, я тебя люблю, - сдался Стайлз, а на том конце раздался радостный возглас, - ты что звонишь? Рановато как-то.  
\- Да… - Лилит замолчала, - я тут подумала, что хочу вернуться домой.  
\- Нагулялась? – спросил он, сжимая ладонь в кулак.

Приезд сестры был так не вовремя, именно сейчас, когда идет борьба между стаями она может стать легкой мишенью. Но была та часть Стайлза, которую он так не любил, которая, по его мнению, не должна существовать – это был эгоизм. И он хотел, чтобы сестренка вернулась - она редко их навещала за эти пять лет, а тут по голосу ясно, что её приключения окончились, и она насовсем возвращается домой.   
\- Чего молчишь? – спросила она.  
\- Возвращайся скорее, - прошептал он ей, молясь небесам, чтобы она не попала здесь в неприятности.   
\- Я…сейчас заканчиваю дела, буду где-то в конце месяца. Ты как раз сможешь спрятать все вещи, из-за которых я могу над тобой издеваться, и купить замок для своей комнаты, потому что я выбрала её как первую цель.  
\- Ой, не запугивай. Лучше готовься к моим расспросам, ты и десяти минут не выдержишь.  
\- Спорим?  
\- Спорим.  
\- На что спорим?  
\- Хм…если узнаешь один мой секрет, то будешь скрывать его от папы.  
\- Хорошо, а ты, если я выиграю, будешь помогать в завоевании мужчины, которого я выберу.  
\- Мне уже страшно.  
\- Спокойно….спокойного утра и удачного учебного дня.  
\- Садистка, - проворчал Стайлз и нажал отбой, - а теперь. Сладко, сладко поспать. Сладко, сладко поспать. 

Но поспать ему опять же не дали. Еще через час его кто-то начал тормошить.  
\- У меня сегодня нет уроков, я завтра еду в колледж, - пробубнил он, отворачиваясь на другую сторону.  
\- Рановато тебе малолетке в колледж, - послышался сквозь волшебную пелену сонливости знакомый голос.  
\- Денни? – удивился Стайлз, открывая глаза. - Какого черта, мир меня, что так ненавидит?!  
\- Мир тебя любит, но юмор у него тоже в части, - пробурчал Денни, отпихивая Стайлза на другую сторону, парню самому было слегка холодновато, и лег на свободное, нагретое телом Стайлза, место.  
\- Что тебя привело в мое царство? – спросил Стайлз, поворачиваясь к другу.  
\- Проблемы.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Да…мне не везет с парнями.  
Стайлз понял, что окончательно проснулся, подмял подушку и приготовился слушать.  
\- Итан что-то тебе сделал? – спросил Стилински, в мыслях роя могилу близнецу-придурку.  
\- Или он, или я, - просто сказал Денни.  
\- Не понял?  
\- Просто, после твоего ухода ко мне пробрался Итан и мы…хотели заняться сексом, уже были в процессе, я почти кончил. А он оттолкнул меня и убежал.  
\- Ха… - выдал Стайлз. - Он не пытался на ходу объяснить, почему он убегает?  
\- Он сказал, что ему нужно идти, что я не понимаю. Я действительно не понимаю, если я ему не нравлюсь, если в сексе я, по его мнению, профан, то мог бы меня просто бросить, а не…сбегать.  
До Стайлза дошло, что Итан, скорее всего, убежал, потому что у него полезли коготки. Естественно, подросток рад, что оборотню хватило выдержки убежать. Не хотелось бы ему в школе узнать, что его друга разорвало какое-то чудовище.   
\- Знаешь, мне хоть Итан слегка неприятен, все же я думаю, тебе нужно дать ему шанс объяснится.  
\- А если он будет отнекиваться или сбегать?  
\- Привяжи его к стулу!! Денни, неужели я всему должен учить тебя?  
\- Не знал, что тебе по вкусу БДСМ! – усмехнулся Денни, он знал, что друг поднимет ему настроение и даст тот самый пинок под зад, который так ему был нужен.  
\- Ты просто много обо мне не знаешь.  
\- Смотри, если услышу от тебя «завяжи мне шнурки, раб» и увижу в твоей руке при этом плетку, мы разбежимся.   
\- Договорились. А сейчас, если еще не готов встретиться с твоим возлюбленным, то тебе надо валить.   
\- В смысле? Зачем Итану сюда приходить.  
\- Не волнуйся, милый, я весь твой, - закатил глаза, на ревностные нотки в голосе друга, - просто мне нужно с близнецами решить один вопрос. Ты потом все узнаешь, но не от меня, а от твоего принца.   
\- Ладно, - недоверчиво протянул Денни, но все же выбрался из теплого кокона. - Я возвращаюсь в больницу, заберу вещи, и быть может, приду сегодня на последние уроки.   
\- Нафиг, тебе это надо? – спросил живой кокон.  
\- В больнице скучно, - просто ответил Денни, покидая комнату Стайлза.  
\- Псих, - прошептал кокон и затих.

***

Стайлз сразу понял две вещи:  
1) Он сегодня будет спать на уроках и за это Харрис растворит его в серной кислоте, а Финсток заставит бежать мини-марафон на поле для лакросса.  
2) Стоило догадаться, что братья-дегенераты будут на своих машинах смерти и запретят ему ехать на своей детке.  
\- Выбор за тобой самочка, - усмехнулся Итан, - или я, или мой брат.  
\- Пешком можно? – спросил Стайлз, забрасывая рюкзак на плечо.  
\- Мы не пойдем пешком, а без нас ты не пойдешь в школу, - сказал, как отрезал Эйдан.  
\- Ооо…Шелдон Купер вернулся. У тебя случайно нет раздвоения личности. И я не имею в виду того монстра, в которого вы с братом превращаетесь.   
Эйдан на этот выпад только скривился в хитрой усмешке, что означало – веселую поездочку.  
\- Я лучше с Итаном поеду, - проскулил Стайлз, стараясь не думать о своих органах, которые точно по приезду в школу будут не на своем месте.   
\- Хорошо, - просто ответил альфа, запрыгивая на своего монстра и срываясь с места.  
\- Ух…жесть, ты тоже так водишь?  
\- Да, самочка. У нас с братом много общего.  
\- Слышь ты, кабель. Одно предупреждение, если с моим другом Денни, что-нибудь случится, я набью твою задницу аконитом с омелой. И лучше тебе с ним сегодня поговорить, а то Денни чувствует, будто сделал что-то не так.  
Итан на «кобеля» не обиделся, но всю сложность ситуации понял еще до того, как пришел домой.  
\- Я не знаю, что ему сказать, - без издевательств, сказал Итан.   
\- Я знаю. Скажи ему правду.  
\- С дуба рухнул, - ощетинился не хуже ящерицы Итан.   
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, кто ты, в какой стае состоишь, какая еще стая тут обитает? Денни уже вляпался. Конечно, вряд ли кто-нибудь из стаи специально захочет навредить Денни, но если ситуации будет критической, они и на это пойдут. И уж лучше ему быть готовым и знать, как себя защитить.   
Естественно альфа понимал, что их отношения опасны и стоит вообще бросить Денни, чтобы тому не угрожала опасность. Но все это походит на ситуацию из Сумерек, конечно, Денни не Белла, но тоже способен на глупости. Да и сам Итан эгоистичнее Эдварда Каллена.  
\- Я подумаю над этим, - холодно сказал оборотень, - садись, опаздываем.  
Стайлз издал разраженный рык и сел позади Итана. Он очень надеялся, что этот оборотень не псих по части езды.  
Ошибся, блин!  
***  
\- Что ж такого я сделал в прошлой жизни, что она так меня ненавидит!! - простонал Стайлз, быстро слезая с железного монстра.  
\- Наверное, задавил собачку, - сказал Итан, равнодушно отмечая потряхивания Стилински.  
\- Ух…так я знал, что Дюк берет в стаю только психов.  
\- Так значит ты тоже псих?  
\- Я хоть этого не отрицаю, - прошипел подросток.   
\- Так… - пропустил мимо ушей колкости Итан, - приказ, не отходить от нас ни на шаг.  
\- То был не приказ, а просьба, которую я согласился выполнить, - вставил Стилински.  
\- Это тебе так кажется, - послышалось за спиной.  
\- Твоего мнения не спрашивал, блохастик, - сказал Стайлз, - отвалите. Все, сейчас урок начнется.  
Стайлз расслабленной походкой шел к зданию школы, а по бокам шли идентичные друг другу красавцы. Со стороны это, наверное, смотрится эпично и круто.   
\- А вот и Хейловы зазнобы, - заметил Эйдан.   
Стайлз повернулся туда, куда смотрел оборотень и увидел Скотта и Айзека, а те в кое-то веки смотрели на него. Надо было примкнуть к другой стае, что бы эти предатели его заметили.   
\- Не обращайте внимания, это лишь заноза в одном месте, не более, - сказал Стайлз, прекрасно зная, что бывшие друзья слышать его.   
Стилински подобрался и продолжил свой путь. Сегодня у него продуктивные планы: отучится, навестить новую стаю, поехать домой, накормить отца и лечь спать. Этот план может прервать похотливым ручонками Дюка, но это не самый дурной вариант. А вот если «эти» попробуют испортить ему день!  
\- Убиваешь их в мыслях? – поинтересовался Эйдан, наградив щенков Хейла высокомерной улыбкой.  
\- Хуже, - прорычал не хуже волка Стайлз, - кастрирую.   
\- Жестоко.  
Стайлз был с ним не согласен, по его мнению, эти предатели заслуживают гораздо большего полета его бурной и садистской фантазии. Сами от него отказались, не дали объяснится и как послушные овцы продолжают следовать за Хейлом.   
\- Так…у меня сегодня только три урока не с вами, как решили действовать в этой ситуации.  
\- Мы быстрее тебя, самочка, - заметил Итан. - Пока ты будешь медленно собирать учебники, мы уже будем ждать тебя у кабинета.  
\- Чувствую себя чертовой Майли Сайрус, а вы - мои телохранители.  
\- Лучше Джастин Бибер.  
\- Ах…ты так сильно меня ненавидишь! - возмутился подросток. - Идите вы…в бухгалтерию!!  
\- Нельзя, мы твои телохранители, - усмехнулся в спину взбешенного подростка Эйдан.

Пы.Сы. Предупреждаю сразу, внешность Лилит - Лиа Пайпс


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Любое действие имеет последствия, даже если ты не виноват.   
> Что будет, если Дерек Хейл узнает, что произошло в его сгоревшем доме?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это сиквел к фанфику "Знак альфа стаи" : http://ficbook.net/readfic/938695
> 
> К фанфику есть обложки моего авторства: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896181  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896182
> 
> Два фан-арта: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896195  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896196
> 
> Подарки от Куин иммортал: 1)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896177  
> 2)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896178  
> 3)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896179  
> 4)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896180  
> И трейлер моего авторства: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mI0adQWBfDY
> 
> Недавно сделала интересный фанмикс к фанфику. Смотрите, слушайте, комментируйте:http://extramuse.diary.ru/p196499826.htm

7 часть  
День Стайлза был слегка напряженным. Почему слегка? Просто Стайлз сам себя не хочет третировать, поэтому с самого утра занимается самоутешением. Дабы не впадать в депрессию Стайлз стал думать о своей жизни в целом. Сейчас, так получилось, он является частью альфа-стаи, что для него вообще до сих пор шок.  
Во-первых, с самого начала Стайлз знал кто они, на что способны. И зная это, он все равно в стае Дюкалеона.  
Во-вторых, он находится в «как бы» отношениях с Дюкалеоном. Почему - как бы? Просто их отношения странные, и можно ли вообще это назвать отношениями. У оборотней все не как у людей, абсолютно все. Просто за него решили, а Стайлз даже не протестует. Почему? Как для него самого все может быть так просто?  
Стайлз эти мысли не утешали, он для себя решил, что сегодня устроит для Дюка допрос. Потому что вся эта ситуация, и собственные ощущения его пугают.  
Следующая проблема в списке – стая Хейла. Айзек, Скотт, Питер, Бойд, Лидия, Эллисон и сам Дерек. Его бывшие друзья, союзники, семья. Сейчас они могут стать его врагами. Но как бы сильно он на них не злился, он не хотел, чтобы они были врагами. Конечно, союзниками они точно не станут, но мирно сосуществовать на одной территории могут. Но пока, ни та, ни та стая не хотят идти на мировую. Тут должен вступить Стайлз. Но и для него нужно время, нужно перебороть гордость и злость. Так что операция под кодовым названием – мир, откладывается.  
Третья проблема на повестке дня – Лилит Стилински. Приезд сестры довольно-таки неожиданное событие, Стайлз думал, что по крайне мере до его совершеннолетия она в городе не покажется. С одной стороны он рад, с другой ему страшно. Он очень любит сестренку, но её болезнь «отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения» может подвергнуть её опасности. А сейчас здесь опасно. Даже не считая враждующие стаи, еще остается невидимая тварь, что убивает девственников. Сейчас эта сила затихла, но чует Стайлз, она о себе еще напомнит.  
Но и эта проблема тоже откладывается, по крайне мере на месяц. Ведь сестренка приезжает только в конце этого месяца, а он только начался.  
Список самых больших проблем закончился, остались только мелкие, которые Стайлз может решить самостоятельно.   
Таким образом, нужно решать их поступательно. Стайлз с участью камикадзе пошел на урок Финстока, который сегодня был особенно позитивен. Он придирался ко всем, а особенно к излюбленному Гринбергу. Порой у Стайлз возникает мысль, что между Финстоком и Гринбергом что-то есть. Финсток всегда больше всех задирал Гринберга, а тот будто мазохист провоцировал его. Чего стоит ежегодные милые записки и подарки для тренера на день рождение. Стайлз предпочитал одаривать тренера своими приколами. Раньше они делали это со Скоттом, в этом году нужно уговорить Денни.   
\- Гринберг, - отвлек Стилински гневный голос Финстока, - я не понимаю, как эта земля носит тебя. В лакроссе ты держишься, только потому, что это мой любимый способ над тобой издеваться. На моих уроках ты ведешь себя хуже, чем на поле. Так что лучше даже не пытайся поднять руку.   
Гринберг был неплохим, но очень странным парнем. Стайлз после тирады Финстока подумал, что Гринберг точно поднимет руку. И оказался прав.  
\- Не смей… - рыкнул Финсток, рука Гринберга затряслась, - даже не смей, а ну, опусти её. Я кому сказал!  
Нет, это самый лучший способ поднять себе настроение. Финсток и Гринберг идеальная парочка. Кексику лишь бы поворчать, а Гринбергу лишь бы….по-мазохизничать?   
Урок закончился, к величайшему сожалению зрителей этой драмы. Но ничего не поделаешь, следующим уроком физкультура, а потом на допрос к волосато-пушистой красноглазке.  
\- Где же мои пушистые телохранители? – спросил вслух Стайлз.  
\- Близнецов ждешь? – спросил знакомый голос за спиной. Ну, конечно, как только близнецы не дали о себе знать, тут, как тут щенки Хейла пожаловали.  
Стайлз спокойно обернулся к своему бывшему лучшему другу.  
\- О..давно не виделись, Скотт, - улыбнулся Стайлз. - Как поживает ваш зверинец?   
Скотт сжал губы, ему было трудно разговаривать с другом после всего, что тот пережил. Плюс внутри него была злость на Стилински, за то, что он теперь с альфа-стаей.  
\- У нас все…нормально. Дерек хочет поговорить с тобой.  
\- Хм…нет, - ответил Стайлз, потешаясь над Скоттом. - Я занят в ближайший месяц или год. Дела, дела.  
\- Стайлз не надо, мы хотим как лучше.  
\- В прошлый раз вы тоже так хотели. Но лучше для кого? Для меня? Или для себя?  
\- Для всех, - не выдержал Скотт. - Как ты не понимаешь, с нами было опасно, а Дерек был зол на тебя. Я сейчас не могу быть один, альфы опасны.  
\- Дерек зол на меня за то, что меня изнасиловали в его доме. Ты не можешь покинуть стаю Дерека, потому что ты в кое-то веки струсил. Раньше ты отвергал Дерека, а сейчас как послушный щенок. Альфы опасны? Я заметил это, да, они опасны. Но не для меня, и не для жителей города. Может только для вас.  
Скотт выдержал упреки друга, он понимал, что Стайлз так просто не простит его. Но сейчас речь идет о жизни Стайлз, его нужно спасать из стаи.  
\- Прости друг, но я должен привести тебя к Дереку, даже если придется сделать это силой.  
Скотт схватил Стайлза за локоть и потащил к выходу.  
\- Отпусти меня ты, блохастая собака, - воскликнул Стайлз, стараясь привлечь внимание подростков и учителей. Но те делали вид, будто все в порядке. Вот оно поколения 21 века.  
\- Отпусти Скотт, иначе я натравлю на вас свою стаю. Они придут за мной, будь уверен. И я не буду их сдерживать.  
Стайлз отчаялся докричаться до оборотня, но тот был глух к его мольбам. Он шел как зомби на зов своего хозяина. Безмозглый зомби – вот кем стал Скотт.  
МакКолл упрямо шел к выходу, наблюдая за метаниями Стилински, он так увлекся, что не заметил фигуру перед собой.   
\- Скотт? – удивленно воскликнул Денни, когда МакКолл врезался в него. - Что происходит?  
Сперва Денни подумал, что Стайлз и Скотт помирились, но потом заметил, что последний вцепился в рукав рубашки Стилински. Махилани сразу решил, что тут что-то нечисто. Отцепил руку Скотта от рубашки Стайлза и подтолкнул того обратно в коридоры школы.  
\- Что происходит? – спросил Денни, смотря на Стайлза.  
\- Друг, - облегченно сказал Стайлз, - ты меня спас! Я так рад, что ты - псих в делах учебы.  
Денни закатил глаза, прижал к себе Стайлза.  
\- Ладно, ладно. На этот раз ты отвертелся, но в следующий раз не прокатит.  
\- Следующего раза не будет, - сказал Итан, подходя к ним, - сегодня вечером поедешь с нами, и я все объясню.   
\- Ты уверен, что это вовремя? – спросил Стайлз, прекрасно зная, о чем альфа хочет поведать его другу.  
\- Сейчас или никогда. Не против пропустить последний урок?  
\- Без проблем.  
\- Тогда по коням! - воскликнул Стайлз и помчался к выходу, не добежав до двери, затормозил. - Блин, опять мне с вами, психами, ехать.  
Итан и Эйден синхронно усмехнулись. А Стайлз задрожал.  
Денни ничего не понял, но посчитал эту сцену комичной.

***  
Естественно Стайлзу пришлось ехать с Эйденом, который все еще помнил комментарий мальчишки в его адрес. Альфа решил показать себя во всей красе, поэтому уже через минуту после того, как они выехали со школьной стоянки, он выжал максимум из своего зверя и обогнал брата и его парня.   
Стайлз мертвой хваткой вцепился в талию оборотня и стонал ему в куртку. Стилински обещал устроить Дюкалеону уничтожение Содома и Гоморры, причем показательное. Пусть вся стая высокомерных альф знает, на что способен человек.  
Так же Стайлз уверен, что его друг Денни устроит своему парню Итану «С добрым утром, Вьетнам!!». Все-таки не каждый день ты узнаешь, что все это время имел дело с оборотнем, но никогда не знал об этом.  
\- Итан, - позвал Денни, - а ты уверен, что твой брат не убьет моего друга?  
\- На самом деле Эйдену нравится Стайлз, не каждый день можно встретить достойного противника в метании сарказма. К тому же…если со Стайлзом что-то случится, то Дюк убьет нас.  
\- Кто такой Дюк?  
\- Скоро узнаешь.  
Денни пожал плечами, но все еще волновался. У него было такое чувство, что сейчас случится что-то очень важное. То, что изменит его жизнь навсегда. Парень это ждал с трепетом, но и боялся сильно.  
\- Не трясись, он не кусается…сильно.  
Денни не понял намек Итана, да и не хотел понимать. Сейчас голова совсем не варит. Поскорей бы это закончилось. Это как волнение перед важной контрольной, ожидание самое паршивое.  
\- Сейчас я тебя укушу, если ты не прибавишь скорости. Плетешься как черепаха.  
Итан бы с удовольствием подставил шею под зубы этого парня. Хоть он и альфа, но готов пожертвовать гордостью своего зверя, только бы Денни был счастлив с ним.   
\- Почти приехали, - сказал Итан, выполняя приказ Денни.  
Эйден и Стайлз уже ждали их около одного из заброшенных складом.  
\- Вы меня убить хотите? – сразу спросил Денни, слезая с мотоцикла.  
\- Что ты, только помучаем, изнасилуем, а потом отправим домой, - ответил Стайлз, хоть его и потряхивало. Он жаждал крови не хуже бешеного оборотня.   
\- Ну, спасибо, хоть в живых меня оставил в своих садистских фантазиях.   
\- Плетка все еще в силе, - ответил на это Стайлз.  
\- И мое обещание тоже.  
Все же рядом со Стилински Денни чувствовал себя лучше, он даже готов бы забраться на Везувий, как в свое время Антон Чехов – навеселе.   
\- Готов к тайнам ордена Крестоносцев-Мохнатых? – спросил Стайлз.  
\- Да, хоть я и не понял того, что ты сейчас сказал.  
\- Сейчас поймешь, чувак, - Стайлз ударив Денни по плечу, и зашел в здание, как к себе домой.  
\- Дорогая, я дома, - не удержался Стилински.  
А Махилани закатил глаза, все же Стайлза ничего не изменит, даже если завтра начнется зомби апокалипсис.  
\- Почему у меня такое чувство, что я иду на казнь или вступаю в секту?  
\- Ты не далеко от истины, - бросил Эйден, проходя мимо парня. Итан стоял рядом с Махилани, пытаясь успокоить себя и его.   
Сейчас парень, который ему очень нравится, узнает истину, от которой немало людей сошло сума.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Любое действие имеет последствия, даже если ты не виноват.   
> Что будет, если Дерек Хейл узнает, что произошло в его сгоревшем доме?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это сиквел к фанфику "Знак альфа стаи" : http://ficbook.net/readfic/938695
> 
> К фанфику есть обложки моего авторства: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896181  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896182
> 
> Два фан-арта: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896195  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896196
> 
> Подарки от Куин иммортал: 1)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896177  
> 2)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896178  
> 3)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896179  
> 4)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896180  
> И трейлер моего авторства: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mI0adQWBfDY
> 
> Недавно сделала интересный фанмикс к фанфику. Смотрите, слушайте, комментируйте:http://extramuse.diary.ru/p196499826.htm

8 часть  
Маленькая часть получилась, но может завтра еще одну напишу.  
Подарите мне фан-микс с Итаном/Денни и Дюком/Стайлзом (но только онли рок)

 

Стайлз прекрасно понимал первичное состояние Денни, когда тот зашел в обитель альфа оборотней. Это даже не шок, а скорее удивление вперемешку с неверием. Как они могут жить здесь? Нормально ли это?   
Вот только Стайлз списывал это на их «оборотную» жизнь и высокомерие. А вот Денни, Денни подумал, что семья его парня - психи и, похоже, они заразили его друга Стайлза и хотят то же самое проделать с ним.   
\- Не бойся друг, они не кусаются. Ну, пока не попросишь…и я не попрошу.  
Последнее Стайлз прокричал на весь склад, обращаясь куда-то в темноту. Из темноты раздался легкий смешок и перед, уже напуганным, подростком появился мужчина лет 35-40 в темных очках и с тростью.   
\- Обсудим твои кинки позже, Стайлз, - спокойно сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от Денни.  
\- Здрасте, - прошептал Махилани.  
\- Я рад, наконец, с тобой познакомиться Денни, - без обиняков начал мужчина. - Итан много о тебе говорит. Так много, что начинает бесить некоторых членов нашей семьи.  
\- Всё настолько плохо? – поинтересовался Денни, чувствую себя кроликом перед удавом.  
\- Нет, что ты. Просто слишком много лишней информации для наших ушей, - сказала девушка, что устроилась рядом со Стайлзом.  
\- Завидуешь? – прокомментировал Итан.  
\- Жди, сегодня у тебя со мной тренировка, - оставила за собой последнее слово девушка.  
\- Это Кали, - представил Итан девушку. - Тот хмурого и одновременно маньячного вида парень – Энис.   
\- Я Дюкалеон, - представился мужчина в очках. – Я… опекун Итана и Эйдена. А также…боже, говорить слово «парень» так непривычно в моем возрасте. Проще говоря, я - пара твоего друга Стайлза.  
\- Мы не дали название нашим отношением, - вмешался Стайлз, спрыгивая со своего насеста. - Мы лишь занимались сексом.   
\- Это мы тоже обсудим позже, - перебил его Дюкалеон. В интимной обстановке.  
\- Не рассчитывай на что-нибудь сегодня.  
\- Даже не смел.   
\- Стоп, - наконец, обрел голос Денни, - ты с ним встречаешься?  
Махилани тыкнул пальцем в Дюка, но тут спохватился из-за невежливого жеста.  
Стайлзу Стилински впервые в жизни не мог ответить на вопрос. Он действительно не мог дать название его отношениям с Дюком. С одной стороны - они переспали, но с другой – Дюк ему ничего не обещал. Стилински некогда не был романтиком, но наивностью обладает любой подросток. А Дюк опытный мужчина со своей идеологией отношений. Может он вообще как Брайан Кинни – отрицает отношения. А может он как Курт Хаммелл – не терпит секс без отношений.   
\- На это вопрос Стайлз ответит позднее, - спас ситуацию Дюкалеон, - сейчас мы здесь собрались, чтобы решить важные для нашей стаи вопросы. А также быть откровенными с нашими партнёрами. Итан, прошу, начни ты.  
Денни категорически не понимал, что здесь происходит. Его лучший друг, похоже, встречается с взрослым мужчиной. И этот самый лучший друг знает что-то, что касается Итана и не говорил ему об этом.   
\- Денни, - позвал его Итан.  
\- Что здесь происходит? – воскликнул Денни, для которого все это было слишком. И интуиция подсказывала, что его сейчас добьют каким-то признанием.   
\- Я как раз хочу объяснить. Дело в том, что я думал, что это разговор состоится не скоро. Просто ситуация возникла сложная и это может быть опасным для тебя и Стайлза.   
\- Итан, пожалуйста…скажи что происходит, - потребовал Махилани.  
Итан скорчил несчастную мину и опустил глаза в пол. Парень сделал глубокий вздох и поднял глаза на своего парня.   
Денни позорно вскрикнул, смотря на Итана, вернее, не на Итана. Это было чудовище с чертами его парня.  
\- Что это такое? – спросил Итан, - я не понимаю, что это.  
\- Я…я оборотень, Денни. Я таким стал очень давно.   
\- Оборотень! Серьёзно?  
\- Денни, я понимаю, что тебе сейчас страшно и ты в недоумении.  
\- Понимаешь! Ты понимаешь! На тебя сваливали столько всего в один день?   
Итан молча выслушивал упреки своего парня и был с ними согласен. Он согласен, что эта новость уж точно не для парня, с которым было только одно свидание. Но Итан - оборотень, он почти сразу почувствовал, что Денни для него идеальная пара. Но ведь сам Денни - человек, им нужно больше времени.   
\- Денни, пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Я хотел тянуть с признанием, я ведь понимаю, что для тебя это слишком. Но сейчас такая ситуация, когда я боюсь за тебя.   
Денни тяжело дышал и пытался переварить информацию, ему было сложно. Он же не компьютер, который даже вирус может переварить. Он - обычный человек, которого сейчас просто со скалы столкнули.   
\- Ей, дружище, - к нему подошел Стайлз. Тот самый Стайлз, которого не удивило признание Итана. Которой давно знает обо всем этом. - Знаю, как это звучит. Если Итан не до конца понимает твое состояние, как ты сам сказал, то я понимаю. Сейчас тебе нужно сесть, выпить, подумать. А потом и только потом, мы продолжим разговор. Все согласны?  
С последней репликой он обращался ко всем присутствующим.   
\- Конечно, - ответил за всех Дюкалеон, он же альфа-черт-бы-его-побрал всех альф.   
Стайлз подхватил друга под локоть и повел вглубь склада, где заперся в негласной комнате Дюкалеона, сказав:  
\- Мохнатым вход воспрещен. 

***  
Стайлз Стилински, подросток, семнадцать лет отроду. Сын шерифа. Бывший лучший друг оборотня по имени Скотт и нынешняя, возможно, пассия альфа-оборотня Дюкалеона.  
Такая уж у подростка жизнь. А сейчас ему еще приходится работать психологом-для-недавно-узнавших-об-оборотнях.   
\- Итак, Денни, - начал Стайлз, садясь на кровать Дюкалеона, - сейчас здесь только ты и я. Только люди. Можешь сбросить весь баласт эмоций на меня, потому что потом у тебя не будет такой возможности. Потом пойдут быстрые и утомительные действия. Суть, которых ты поймешь позже.  
\- Ты давно знаешь? – спросил Денни, найдя в себе силы для использования речевых навыков.  
\- Ну, около года. Я узнал это от Скотта. Его укусили однажды ночью, а потом он покрылся шерстью.  
\- Так МакКолл тоже оборотень? – в шоке спросил Денни.  
\- Да. А также Айзек, Эрика, Бойд и мой кузен Мигель. Точнее он не мой кузен, и даже не Мигель, хоть и похож сильно. На самом деле того хмурого и небритого парня зовут Дерек Хейл. И он, как бы главный в стае.  
\- Так есть еще одна стая?  
\- Да. В стаю Дюка входят: Кали, Энис, близнецы. А в стаю Дерека: Скотт, Айзек, Бойд, Питер (ты его не знаешь), Лидия (но она не оборотень) и Эллисон (она тоже не оборотень). Есть еще охотники, к коим относится семья Эллисон. Но у охотников есть кодекс, по которому они не могут убить оборотня, пока он не убил кого-нибудь.  
\- Жесть, - прокомментировал информацию Денни. - Я жил и учился среди оборотней.   
\- Ах, да. Джексон тоже оборотень. Точнее сначала он был Канимой, это такая хрень с чешуёй. Но потом он стал нормальным оборотнем.   
\- Джексон тоже был…и ничего мне не сказал, - эта новость сломала что-то в Денни. Джексона он знал всю жизнь, они дружили чуть ли не с пелёнок.   
\- Ну, в его защиту скажу, что знание об оборотнях вредят человеку. Поверь, я-то знаю. Поэтому ничего не говорю отцу, хоть иногда и больно смотреть ему в глаза. Он смотрит на меня так, будто я от него отдаляюсь, а виноват он сам. Объяснить ему, что это не так, не касаясь темы оборотней - очень трудно.  
\- Да, насколько вдруг стала сложна жизнь. Всего за какие-то несколько минут.  
\- Она и до этого была не легкой. Экзамены, университет, работа, брак, дети, старость. Это лишь + 1 ко всему этому.  
\- Ты так к этому относишься?  
\- Так проще всего относится. Чем быстрее ты свыкнешься с мыслью об оборотнях, тем проще тебе будет принять своего суперсексуального парня.   
\- Оборотни, - прошептал Денни, - оборотни. Это кажется таким нереальным.  
\- И не говори.  
\- А что за ситуация. Какая опасность угрожает им…нам.  
\- Это нужно обсуждать всем вместе. Ты как, готов к этому.  
\- Да, - ответил Денни, - буду решать проблему по их сложности.  
\- Правильно решение, но мой тебе совет. Не отталкивай Итана. Парня все же жалко.  
\- А лучшего друга тебе не жалко? – спросил Махилани.  
\- Своего лучшего друга я хорошо знаю, а вот близнеца номер 1…  
\- Я тебя понял, я постараюсь.   
Стайлз Стилински – лучший в мире психолог для девственников в мире оборотней. Есть чем гордиться, быть может, он пойдет с этим даром по всему свету. И будет помогать, как Человек-паук, всем нуждающимся.  
\- Я не телепат, но догадываюсь, что ты возомнил себя Питером Паркером. Спустись с небес на землю.  
Стайлз скорчил возмущенную мину и тыкнул в Денни рукой в лучших традициях Человека-паука, пускающего паутину в лицо врага.   
Махилани закатил глаза, взял Стайлза за шкирку и вытолкнул из жуткой комнаты с одной кроватью. У Денни были мысли на этот счет, но парень решил оставить это на потом.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Любое действие имеет последствия, даже если ты не виноват.   
> Что будет, если Дерек Хейл узнает, что произошло в его сгоревшем доме?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это сиквел к фанфику "Знак альфа стаи" : http://ficbook.net/readfic/938695
> 
> К фанфику есть обложки моего авторства: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896181  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896182
> 
> Два фан-арта: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896195  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896196
> 
> Подарки от Куин иммортал: 1)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896177  
> 2)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896178  
> 3)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896179  
> 4)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896180  
> И трейлер моего авторства: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mI0adQWBfDY
> 
> Недавно сделала интересный фанмикс к фанфику. Смотрите, слушайте, комментируйте:http://extramuse.diary.ru/p196499826.htm

9 часть

 

Дюкалеон. Само его имя большая загадка, а личность оборотня, что это имя носит, покрыта мраком. Дюкалеон - оборотень, который однажды испытал сильную боль, ненависть, ярость. Его поглотила жажда мести, застилала она ему глаза, которые уже вряд ли когда-нибудь увидят белый свет. Месть управляла им, когда Дюк отнимал силу своего альфы. Месть управляет им и сейчас, но если раньше это была чистая, кристальная месть. То сейчас появился страх. Нет, не перед смертью. Смерть он уже давно не боялся.   
Теперь альфа осознал страх потери, потери стаи, которую объединяют общие цели в основном жажда власти в мире оборотней. Близнецов рядом с ним держит сила, которая подпитывает и пьянит их. Для Итана и Эйдена Дюк всегда был примером, отцом, божеством.   
Сейчас же, вернувшись в проклятый Бикон Хиллс, он чувствует, что теряет контроль, которым не каждый оборотень может похвастаться. И все проблемы от Дерека Хейла.   
Дюк замечает взгляды близнецов в сторону альфы, он знает, что те завидуют и восхищаются Хейлом, ведь тот в свои неполные двадцать семь лет смог много добиться.   
Сейчас Дюк не уверен, что братья не променяют его на нового альфу. Он был так не уверен.  
Масло в огонь подливает его новая зависимость – Стайлз Стилински. И опять же все повёрнуто на Хейле, который является таким бараном хоть и волком, который не смог вовремя взять то, что так желал. В этом они с Хейлом не похожи, Дюк всегда берет то, что ему хочется.   
А на Стайлза он позарился в основном из-за Хейла, так хотелось показать этому безмозглому щенку, что сила альфы еще ничего не значит. Что авторитет это самое трудное, с чем сталкиваются альфы. Нужно иметь достаточно сильный авторитет в стае, чтобы волки не подумали своего вожака убивать.   
Но сейчас, сейчас Стайлз сам по себе его цепляет. Дюк понимает, что привлекло так сильно Хейла в этом мальчишке. Безрассудство, храбрость, позитив, жизнелюбие, желание помочь всем и каждому. Это как плюсы, так и минусы личности Стилински. С подобными качествами Стайлз может дров наломать, а самый большой минус это упрямство в некоторых вопросах. Если с ним не соглашаются, тот мальчишка делает все сам, не предупредив никого. И это сильно бесит.   
\- Ну, так что…я попал в мясной морозильник экзотического мяса? – спросил Стайлз, поправляя ворот клетчатой рубашки, после того как его за шкирку притащил Денни. Махилани огляделся, но не нашел куда сесть. Молодой альфа по имени Итан, пристыжено опустил глаза перед своим парнем и предложил сесть рядом. Денни не был уверен в себе, не был уверен даже в Стайлзе. Но Стилински сказал, что так называемая «оборотная» сторона еще не повод рушить замечательные отношения. Парень сделал глубокий вдох и сел рядом с оборотнем, который сейчас сиял ярче чистейшего золота.  
\- А мне ты предлагаешь умоститься на твоих коленях? – спросил Стайлз, смотря на Дюкалеона.  
\- Прости, но кто из нас калека по зрению я или ты? К тому же на моих коленях буде мягче.  
\- Не боишься свою альфа силу потерять, позволив подростку усесться на тебя?  
\- Моя альфа сила и не такое терпела.  
\- Я лучше постою.  
\- Хорошо, - перебила их «флирт» Кали, - эти вопросы в спальне решайте, а сейчас у нас другие проблемы.   
\- Конкретизируй, - попросил Стайлз, обращая все свое внимание на альфу, - наша проблема это гора трупов подростков - девственников. Как я понял, вам такие жертвы не нужны для вашей крутости. Так кто тогда это делает. Кого вы за собой тащили тенью?  
\- Мы не знаем что это, малыш, - ответила с кривой ухмылкой Кали. - К тому же убийства начались раньше нашего прихода.  
\- А знак на двери Хейла?  
\- Его оставил я, - вмешался Энис, - мы еще не были в городе. Это было лишь предупреждение для местной стаи.  
\- Ух, любите вы эффектное появление, - фыркнул Стайлз, закатывая глаза, - как это удивительно. Прямо никогда не видел такого.  
\- Боже, столько сарказма я даже от Эйдена не слышала, - рассмеялась волчица.  
\- Это оскорбительно, - надулся Эйдан.  
\- Так или иначе, пришли бы вы с этим до Питера Хейла тогда да, было бы круто. Но все штампы подобной крутости запатентовал зомби-дядюшка. Даже воскрешение.  
\- Ну, куда нам до него. На самом деле его даже невыгодно убивать. Умрет, снова обратно полезет, и мы тогда такого от друидов натерпимся, что уж говорить об охотниках.  
\- Мы от темы ушли, - напомнил Дюк, специально не вмешиваясь в разговор стаи, тем самым позволив связи Стайлза и остальных начать укрепляться. Конечно, он был уверен, что каждый из них горло за Стайлза порвет, но раньше это было из-за Дюка, а теперь из-за самого Стайлза.   
\- Точно. Так какую проблему вы считаете насущной? – спросил Стилински, смотря на Дюка.  
\- Хейла и его стаю.  
\- Соглашусь, что они слегка зажрались, - пожевав губу, сказал Стайлз. - Но зная ваши методы…я не могу принять в этом участие. Как бы жестоко они со мной не поступили, они не заслуживают смерти.   
\- Стайлз, мы не тираны. Лишь хотим, чтобы они не зазнавались и поняли, где их, а где наше.  
\- Под «нашим» ты имеешь в виду меня? – спросил Стайлз.  
\- И Денни, - согласился Дюк, - я ни в коем случае не отнимаю у тебя свободу действия и выбора, но…даже им понятно, что ты примкнул к нашей стае. За это они могут навредить тебе.  
\- Они не животные. Да, у них есть инстинкты, но не думаю, что после публичного изгнания они имеют право мне что-то делать.  
\- А разве МакКолл сегодня не хотел увести тебя против твоей воли…как ты сам говоришь «после изгнания»?  
Стайлз с тяжелым вздохом закрыл глаза, услышав тихий рык за спиной.  
\- Об этом мы тоже поговорим, Стайлз, - голосом палача оповестил его Дюкалеон.  
\- Обязательно, - согласился Стайлз, но не на те вопросы, которые волнуют Дюка. Но и на свои вопросы.   
\- А разве мирно нельзя решить проблему? – спросил Денни.  
\- Ты читал романы Тани Хафф «Кровные узы»? – спросил Итан своего парня.  
\- Нет, - ответил тот, нахмурившись.  
\- Там два вампира не могут жить на одной территории большего года, после обращения одного из них. Потом вступают в дело инстинкты, территориальные инстинкты. Как бы близки они не были, когда срок подойдет к концу, они захотят убить друг друга.   
\- Но, вы ведь не вампиры, - вмешался Стайлз.  
\- Но суть та же. Две стаи не могут мирно жить на одной территории. Всегда вклинится конфликт интересов и природная агрессивность к чужакам. Мы никогда не будет им «своими», как и они нам. А объединятся в одну стаю никто не хочет.   
\- Но опять же, это определение для волков. А в вас есть и человеческая часть. Почему бы не дать решить ей этот вопрос? – воскликнул Стайлз.  
\- Это будет трудно, слишком много обид с двух сторон. А некоторым из них много лет. Тут даже человеческий фактор не поможет, а только еще больше навредит. 

Стилински сжал свою голову, будто мучаясь от боли.  
\- Но бойня ничего не решит. Они мне тоже дороги: я знаю их всю жизнь. Да, я с ними давно не разговаривал, да, они ведут себя как напыщенные, вечно правильные индюки. Но…они мне дороги. Хотя бы на расстоянии. Я не буду участвовать в вашей бойне. И Денни тоже.  
Махилани кивнул словам друга.  
\- Мы не предлагаем вам это, - спокойно сказал Дюкалеон. - Мы лишь хотим обезопасить вас от будущих действий обеих сторон. Бойни не избежать. Одна стая подомнет другую.  
\- Это так глупо, даже для тебя. Казалось бы, ты должен быть мудрее всех нас. Но говоришь глупости, - взорвался Стайлз.  
\- Поживи моё, Стайлз, - скрепя зубами, сказал Дюк, - испытай то же, что и я. Тогда посмотрим, сколько в тебе останется человеческого сострадания.   
Стайлз молчал, он не знал, что на это ответить. Стилински не знал, что случилось у Дюка, но, похоже, что-то очень плохое, раз внутри этого человека, который только недавно нежно обнимал его, столько боли и ненависти.  
\- Неужели даже моё присутствие не поможет тебе решить все правильно? – спросил Стайлз, внутренне сжимаясь в ком.  
\- Пойми…это сильнее нас всех, это не моя обида или злость. Это территориальный инстинкт.  
\- Отговорки, - бросил Стайлз и направился к выходу. - Денни, ты со мной?  
\- Да, - спокойно ответил Махилани, прощаясь взглядом с Итаном.  
\- Позже закончим, - бросил Дюкалеон Стайлзу.  
\- Если я захочу, - ответил тем же Стайлз, выходя из склада.   
\- Не переборщил? – спросил Итан у Дюка. - Человеку не понять чувства волка. Для этого самому нужно быть волком. А Стайлз не готов к этому. А пока, нужно продумать план по уничтожению стаи Хейла.

***  
\- Мне жаль, друг, - сказал Денни, идя за Стайлзом. Впопыхах они забыли, что сюда их отвезли, а гордость не позволяла вернуться и попросить подвезти.   
\- Не стоит, - сказал Стайлз, поворачиваясь к Денни. Стилински огляделся, проверил, что склад далеко. - Нужно вмешаться.  
\- В смысле?   
\- В стае Дерека Скотт, Лидия, Бойд, Айзек, Эллисон…они наши одноклассники. Такие же дети как мы. Нельзя допустить самолюбию и инстинктам этих идиотов уничтожить всё!  
\- Ты идиотами назвал моего и своего парня?  
\- Не только, еще и Хейла.  
\- Оооо….я так и знал. Ты даже не отрицаешь, что этот Дюк тебе нравится.  
\- Что, о чем ты вообще?  
\- «Моего и своего парня», - напомнил Денни, - сам же в свои сети попал.  
\- Ничего подобного, просто мой мозг сейчас работает слишком быстро и сумбурно. Я хочу спасти обе стаи. Нужно их на мир свести.  
\- Как?  
Стайлз сжал зубы, поднял глаза к небу, сделал глубокий вздох.  
\- Нужно идти к Хейлу.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Любое действие имеет последствия, даже если ты не виноват.   
> Что будет, если Дерек Хейл узнает, что произошло в его сгоревшем доме?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это сиквел к фанфику "Знак альфа стаи" : http://ficbook.net/readfic/938695
> 
> К фанфику есть обложки моего авторства: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896181  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896182
> 
> Два фан-арта: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896195  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896196
> 
> Подарки от Куин иммортал: 1)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896177  
> 2)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896178  
> 3)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896179  
> 4)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896180  
> И трейлер моего авторства: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mI0adQWBfDY
> 
> Недавно сделала интересный фанмикс к фанфику. Смотрите, слушайте, комментируйте:http://extramuse.diary.ru/p196499826.htm

10 часть  
Беты нет((  
Но скоро будет)))

Гордость…вот чем был доволен Стайлз. У него всегда была гордость, которой он пренебрегал в крайних…ну, в очень крайних случаях. Данная ситуация таковой не считается, но все равно…глотать дорожную пыль не вкусно.  
Денни уже предлагал Стайлзу вернутся и попросить подвези их, но Стайлз не был бы Стилински если бы согласился на это. Махилани остается только согласиться с другом, в глубине души оплакивая новые кроссовки.   
\- Ты уверен, что это разумно? – спросил он, - Твой парень и этот Хейл, судя по всему, не ладят. А ты сейчас идешь на рисковое дело.  
\- Глупый вопрос, друг. А чем мне еще заняться.  
\- Так ты это делаешь из-за любви находить приключения на свою пятую точку?  
Стайлз резко затормозил и с негодованием посмотрел на Денни. Тот выдавил широкую лыбу…это единственное на что он был способен сейчас.  
\- Я делаю это, потому что у них один способ решить проблему….мордобой.  
\- Это так по-мужски? – рассуждает Денни, - а раз мы хотим решить все полюбовно, то мы не мужики.  
\- Что за бред ты несешь? – спросил Стайлз, оглядывая Махилани, - такой бред только я могу нести в критических ситуациях.  
\- Ну…просто если рассуждать о нашем положении в парах, то мы уж точно на активов не тянем.  
\- А ты спал с Итаном?  
Денни замялся, пожевал губу и выпрямился.  
\- Ну, знаешь…сложно совокупляться, когда у тебя произошло смещение пластины.   
\- Ах, да. Я по этому поводу еще даже не шутил.  
\- У тебя будет такая возможность. И тогда я натравлю на тебя Итана.  
\- А я буду отбиваться Дюкалеоном.   
\- Грязно играешь, - сдался Денни, продолжая путь, - так мы прямо сейчас идем к Хейлу?  
\- Нет, без поддержки туда идти не стоит. Учитывая как плохо мы с Хейлом закончили нашу….эм…дружбой это трудно назвать.  
\- Я тебя понял, тогда где нам искать поддержку.  
\- Только в одном месте, мой юный ученик. Там я мечтал побывать еще с десяти лет.  
\- У Лидии что ли? Я думал ты и с ней больше не общаешься?  
\- Так оно и есть, но как самое разумное существо в стаи Хейла, она поймет, что наше вмешательство самое лучшее, что с ними случится.  
\- Окей, я понял твою мысль. Тогда к Мартин.

***  
\- Не стоит полагаться только на силу, - сказал Дюкалеон, обращаясь лично к братьям, - Хейл урожденный оборотень, его обучали сражаться чуть ли не с рождения. Он хитер, силен…он самая большая угроза в этой стае. Но не стоит других списывать со счетов. К тому же мы не знаем, будет ли участвовать с драке Питер Хейл.  
\- Он достаточно разуем, что бы знать, что у этих малолеток нет шансов, - вмешалась Кали, - не будет рисковать собой ради племянника.  
\- Это верно, но он хочет стать альфой. С его стороны можно ожидать удар из-за спины. Рассчитывать на то, что не будет участвовать нельзя. Но по хитрости своего племянника он превосходит. Даже я иной раз не могу предугадать его действия. Питер Хейл был бы полезным приобретением в нашу стаю.  
\- Тогда можно предложить ему сделку. Пусть не вмешивается, и тогда мы отдадим ему Хейла. Пусть берет свою силу альфы, а потом решает, будет он с нами или нет, - поставила точку в обсуждении Кали.  
\- Ладно…насчет Питер разобрались более менее. Что насчет малышни? – спросил Энис, разминая шею, которая адски болела после встречи с Хейлом. Тот уже всеми возможными и невозможными способами убил этого слизняка в своей голове.  
\- Не знаю… - сказал Итан, - они школьники, ими движет обожание и восхищение Хейлом.  
\- Не всеми, - не согласился Эйден, - Скотт, Эллисон, Лидия…их держит в стае страх перед нами.   
Дюкалеон задумался. Он понимал, что судьба этих детей будет самой сложной проблемой. Некоторые из них будут драться верными псами рядом с Хейлом, Скотт же будет драться с благодарность за защиту. Стайлз не простит ему смерть бывших друзей, а этого оборотень боялся больше всего. Только найти кого-то подходящего себе и тут же потерять в этих волчьих играх.   
\- Мир невозможен, Хейл уже не заслужил нашего снисхождения. Но дети…мы можем предложить им не вмешиваться… - не уверенно предложила Кали, хотя уже знала, ответ у этих ребят будет один.  
\- Может действительно дать Стайлзу возможности решить это мирно? – спросил Итан, заслужив злой взгляд Дюкалеона, - это разумно! Я понимаю твою злость на Дерека, но как много мы потеряем, просто заставив себя забыть или не обращать внимание. А если дадим гордыне овладеть собой, то потеряем все…все самое дорогое. С нами будут только наши волки, которые успокоить не смогут.   
\- Не сейчас, брат, - остановил Эйден своего близнеца, - давай выйдем. Потом разберемся с этим.  
За что уважал альфа своих «детишек», так это за храбрую безрассудность, которая дает им силы противостоять его мнению. Иной раз они говорят разумные вещи.  
\- Я подумаю об этом, - прошептал себе Дюкалеон, - отдыхайте.  
Последним словом он поставил точку в обсуждении плана разбирательства над местной стаей.

\- Я был очень убедительным, - уверенно сказал Итан, покидая склад, - он понимает, что я дело говорю.  
\- Он знает и сам решит, - ответил Эйден, - но позвал я тебя сюда не для этого. Хватит о деле, давай о жизни.  
\- Это сарказм?   
\- Нет, - удивился Эйден, - просто поговорим о наших жизнях вне стаи.  
\- Ну… - Итан слегка растерялся от тему, которую предложил брат. Дело в том, что Эйден немногословный и закрытый человек. У него никогда не было продолжительных отношений, он часто огрызался. Считал себя ответственным за жизнь Итана.  
\- Ты знаешь, что у меня есть Денни. И он мне нравится, хочу, чтобы на этот раз все получилось. Быть может вот она…наша остановка, прощай кочевая жизнь. И не скажу, что расстроен. Я счастлив.  
\- Я рад за тебя, брат, - поддержал брата Эйден, - мне тоже здесь нравится. Хороший лес, воздух свежий, мало людей.  
\- Ха…и это всё. Больше ничего не скажешь. Я тут вроде тебе душу раскрыл, а ты о лесе. Так не пойдет, ты что-то скрываешь.   
Эйден отвернулся от брата и сделал вид, что рассматривает кроны ёлок.  
\- У тебя кто-то есть?  
\- Нет! – резко ответил Эйден, на секунду теряя самообладание.  
\- Тогда что?  
Оборотень сделал глубокий вздох и повернулся к брату. Лицо у Эйдена было таким серьёзным, что Итан пришлось подавить смешок.  
\- Мне нравится…кое-кто.  
\- Кто?  
\- Я не знаю…как сказать это. Все так сложно, не нормально, странно…жесть!  
\- Так…твои слова не дали мне ответ на мой вопрос.  
\- Я боюсь, что это безнадежно, во всех смыслах безнадежно…хоть тут и есть над чем посмеяться.  
\- Опять же…не слышу ответа на свой вопрос.  
\- Это шр… - невнятно сказал Эйден.  
\- Чего? – громко спросил Итан, заставив брата подскочить.  
\- Это шериф! – крикнул оборотень, отворачиваясь от брата.  
Итан не спешил реагировать…он был в глубоооооком шоке.   
\- Мда… - прошептал близнец, - это… большой сюрприз для Стайлза.  
Первое что пришло в голову Итана после шока – это лицо Стайлза, когда тот узнает, что его брат втрескался в шерифа Стилински.

***  
\- Ну, привет, - сказала Лидия, скрестив руки на груди. На пороге её дома стояли потные Денни и Стайлз, пытаясь выплюнуть пыль, которая поселилась в их горле на правах арендодателя.   
\- Привет, Лидия. Как дела? – засеял Стайлз, все-таки выработанную реакцию на Мартин за два месяца не сдержишь.  
\- Что вам нужно? – спросила Лидия, не меня позы.  
\- Мы по делу, впустишь?  
\- Нет, по какому делу.  
\- Важному.  
\- Какому важному?  
\- Лидия, я уже взмок от твоего допроса, - простонал Стайлз, откинувшись на Денни.  
\- Я еще не начинала допрашивать, - ровным тоном, сказала Мартин пропуская гостей, - у вас десять минут, отсчет пошел.   
\- Окей, сразу к делу. Ты знаешь, что я и, с этого дня, Денни стали…как бы…частью стаи альф. И зная их планы, и предполагаемы реакцию Хейла, мы знаем, что добром это не кончится. И как человеческие представители двух враждующих стаи мы должны вмешаться.   
\- Как вмешаться? – спросила Лидия, внимательно смотря на Стайлза.  
\- Нам нужно…попробовать решить все разногласия полюбовно. Чтобы избежать резни и смертей. А смерти будут, я тебе гарантирую…и…не потому что я часть стаи альф, а потому что я от природы очень умный человек.   
\- Я это знаю, - сказала Лидия, - и твои мотивы разумны. Но Хейл упрям от природы, думаешь, мы сможем уговорить его на мир?  
\- Нужно попробовать, потому что иначе…одна из стай в нынешнее полнолуние прекратит свое существование.  
\- А нам этого не нужно, - задумчиво проговорила Лидия, - от меня, как я поняла, требуется организация встречи с Хейлом?   
\- Нет, я и сам мог пойти, но с Хейлом у меня натянутые отношение, поэтому мне нужна…как бы сказать. Поддержка и гарантия того, что я уйду оттуда. Иначе, если Дюк узнает, то порвет всех на мелких волчат. И это будет не мило.   
\- Я это поняла, значит, я твоя гарантия.  
\- Я рад, что мы поняли друг друга, - улыбнулся Стайлз,- и если ты не против, то я бы хотел отправиться сейчас, а то потом моя храбрость улетучится и я умру.  
\- Дело говорит, - согласился Денни, сжимая плечо Стайлза, - я вот уже чувствую подступающую дрожь, которую даже аддерол не поможет.  
\- Тогда мы отправимся сейчас же. Я только, позвоню кое-кому, предупрежу… - согласилась Лидия, беря в руки телефон.  
\- Это кого же?  
\- Того, кто не против этого мира, Питера Хейла.  
\- Только не говори, что тебя возбуждают старички, - скривился Денни, который никогда еще не видел Питера, но уже много о нем услышал.  
\- Он бы тебя возбудил одним только взглядом, чувак, - сказал Стайлз, - так что в его стороны не смотри, потому что он псих.  
\- Он самый разумный псих в стае, - ответила Лидия, - и нет, я с ним не сплю. У меня есть причины не любить его, но в этой ситуации лишь он тебя поддержит и сможет уговорить Дерека.  
\- Что верно, то верно. И я рад, что ты терпеть не можешь Хейла.  
\- Хейлов. Оба раздражают.  
\- Тогда…почему ты отвернулась от меня, - спроси как отрезал Стайлз, - я мог это ожидать даже от Скотта, но ты…зная тебя, и что на тебя всякие там альфы повлиять не могут.  
Лидия сжала телефон, а потом подняла глаза на Стайлза.  
\- Мы прокляты Стайлз. Оборотни, друиды. Это тьма, которая поглощает, убивает в тебе все человеческое. С того момента, как я очнулась в больнице, меня преследует смерть, трупы. Это ужасно Стайлз. Если ты погрузился в этот мир, то он оставляет на тебе клеймо. На мне оно есть…на тебе нет. Я не хотела тебе такой же судьбы, не хотела тебе клейма.

Стайлз понимал Лидия и не винил её за это поступок. Она первая в его бывшей компании, кого он простил. Вот сразу после всех её слов простил. Поэтому он когда-то её полюбил, зная, что эта девушка великая.   
\- Спасибо тебе, Лидия. Спасибо за попытку, - улыбнувшись, сказал Стайлз.  
Лидия ответила ему той же грустной улыбкой, как ведь она не старалась…Стайлз уже имеет клеймо. Клеймо альфа стаи…и это их вина. Это вина его друзей и им жить с этим.  
\- Нужно идти, Питер ждет, - прошептала она, украдкой вытирая слезы.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это сиквел к фанфику "Знак альфа стаи" : http://ficbook.net/readfic/938695
> 
> К фанфику есть обложки моего авторства: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896181  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896182
> 
> Два фан-арта: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896195  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896196
> 
> Подарки от Куин иммортал: 1)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896177  
> 2)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896178  
> 3)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896179  
> 4)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896180  
> И трейлер моего авторства: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mI0adQWBfDY  
> Визуализация 11 части: http://imgdepo.ru/id/i7068981  
> http://imgdepo.ru/id/i7068982 
> 
> Недавно сделала интересный фанмикс к фанфику. Смотрите, слушайте, комментируйте:http://extramuse.diary.ru/p196499826.htm

11 часть  
Беты все еще нет, она отдыхает. Как только вернется, сразу поменяю текст. 

Второй день в Бикон Хилсс Альфа стаи.

 

Маленький, очень маленький и тихий городок – Бикон Хилс. Он ничем не примечательный, скучный, окруженный лесом. Наверное, только этот лес и является плюсом этого богом забытом сортире.  
Испорченный Олимпией Эйден не мог найти город, в котором когда-то обитал Дюкалеон, прекрасным. Сам он также не понимал, зачем их лидер решил вернуться сюда. Это место кладезь горьких воспоминаний для него, а Дюкалеон не был мазохистом. Но в их двойке вопросы подобные этому задавал Итан, а Эйден предпочитал молча воспринимать новую информацию.   
Вот уже два дня как они живут в Бикон Хилс, а Дюкалеон уже записал их в школу, чем вызвал стон отчаянья из уст идентичных друг другу братьев. Где-то в глубине души Эйден думал, что Дюкалеон испытывает садистское удовольствие, так издеваясь над самыми младшими альфами в своей стае. Но опять же…все вопросы и жалобы исходили от Итана. А Эйден молча злился на лидера за то, что тот до сих пор считал их детьми. А Кали и Энис не скрывали своего отношение к данному вопросу, открыто высмеивая братьев. Эйден сделал себе заметку: обязательно отомстить этим двоим за это. Хоть они и младше, но вдвоем они превращаются в самую сильную в стае машину для убийств.   
\- Как наши дела? – спросил Дюкалеон Эйдена, после первого дня в школе.  
\- В школе как минимум три оборотня и одна охотница. Я узнал их имена: Скотт МакКол, Айзек Лейхи, Вернон Бойд. Охотница Эллион Арджен. Там еще есть рыжая девчонка Лидия, но от неё у меня мурашки по коже, так что тоже можно внести в список. Все они входят в стою Хейла.  
\- Даже охотница? – усмехнулся альфа.  
\- Да, похоже, теперь это стало модно, держать при себе охотника.  
\- Что-то еще?  
\- Да, есть среди них объект, который не относиться ни к оборотням, ни к охотникам, ни к чему-либо еще. Просто человек.  
\- Это даже интереснее охотницы, - задумчиво произнес оборотень, зачем Хейлу в стаю обычный человек? Он чем-то примечателен?  
\- Нет. Излишне болтлив, умен, назойлив. Не могу назвать это чем-то особенным.  
\- Тогда возможно у Хейла слабость к этому человеку? Это может сыграть нам на руку. Узнай о нем все, что только можно.  
\- Есть кое-что, что можно попробовать. Я слышал, что отец этого парня шериф, можно узнать много нового от него. Но нужен повод завести разговор.  
\- Я знаю этот повод…я уже жил тут, и все еще зарегистрирован как местный житель. Но вот мои приёмные дети нет. Так что ты возьмешь документы на усыновление и отнесешь шерифу, так проще всего завязать разговор. Да и вопросов будет не так много.  
\- Сделаю, - ровным тоном сказал Эйден, беря бумаги.  
\- И Эйден…погуляй по городу, развейся. Бери пример с брата.  
На самом деле Эйден никогда не хотел быть похожим на Итана. Его братишка всегда был чем-то солнечным, любопытным, никогда не хотел кому-либо подражать, развивал в себе собственное я (которое нередко становилось проблемой для Эйдена). Вот уже несколько лет, с тех пор как они присоединились к стае, он хотел быть как Дюкалеон: сильный, уверенный, самодостаточный. На самом деле это звучит очень наивно, потому что это лишь поверхностное мнение о своем альфе. О Дюкалеоне он практически ничего не знал, и то через что он прошел не мог представить. Поэтому было куда проще просто быть никем.  
Не имея желания говорить с лидером о брате, Эйден подхватил нужные бумажки, язык которых они не понимал, и пошел разогревать своего двухколесного зверя.  
А вот его ненаглядные братец сейчас разведывает обстановку стаи через тех, с кем щенки общались, но кого в детали своей пушистой жизни не делились. А точнее Итан просто дурака валяет, пуская слюни на симпатичного парня по имени Денни. Да, Эйден на самом деле думает, что Денни симпатичный ведь для того оборотня как он не разницы – вагина или член. Сейчас альфа считает себя асексуалом, потому что ничего в этом плешивом городишке не может его возбудить.   
Оседлав своего железного коня, Эйден на всех скоростях вылетел прямиком до офиса шерифа. А может еще больше повести, если этот самый шериф его остановит за превышение скорости. Но на потрепанной времени дороге не было ни машин, не полицейских. Город этот был настолько сверхъестественно тихим днем, как и сверхъестественно шумным ночью.   
Офис шерифа – это старенькое двухэтажное здание с большой безвкусной вывязкой, которую можно увидеть издалека. На парковке стоит несколько полицейских машин, в том числе и машина шерифа Стилински. Пока Эйдену везет. Войдя в здание альфа наткнулся на молодого брюнета, которого невозможно принять за профессионально стража закона. Скорее за стажера.  
\- Извините, - обратился к стажеру Эйден, - мне нужен шериф Стилински.  
Молодой «стажер» поднял голову и одарил Эйдена ослепительной улыбкой, за которую фешенебельные модели готовы душу дьяволу отдать.   
\- По какому вопросу? – вежливо спросил «стажер».  
\- Мне нужно зарегистрировать себя и свою семью.  
Взгляд альфы упал на небольшом бейджик «Стажера», на котором было написано «Помощник Шерифа Джордан Перришь». Хм…значит не «Стажер».   
\- Конечно, сейчас я узнаю сможет ли шериф принять вас сегодня.  
И тут неожиданно Эйден почувствовал себя героиней Эн Хетуей в «Дьявол носит Прадо», когда та устраивалась на работу. Аудиенция у шерифа расписана по часам и сегодня, может быть, времени на Эйдена не хватит. Мда…внутренний сарказм признак одиночества.  
\- Проходите, - вырвал его из задумчивости голос «не стажера».  
Кабинет шерифа не отличался шиком, никаких наград, только несколько фотографий, а за спиной шерифа весит карта города, а на ней куча разноцветных точек.  
\- Садись, в ногах правды нет, - улыбнулся мужчина, потирая усталые от недосыпа глаза, - так…как вас зовут и с каким вы ко мне делом.  
Шериф улыбнулся Эйдену, а у того неожиданно заалели щеки, а сердце сделало кульбит. Конечно, улыбка шерифа не была столь ослепительна как у того помощника, но она…какая-то душевная, открытая. Это даже удивительно.  
\- Да. Меня зовут Эйден…я вместе с братом и приёмным отцом переехали к вам недавно и хотим зарегистрироваться.  
\- Конечно, - рассмеялся шериф, - это гораздо лучше, чем жалобы горожан друг на друга. Так…значит вы, ваш брат и отец. Три человека. Вы совершеннолетней?  
\- Нет, я и мой брат…мы еще школьники.  
\- Уже записали в нашу школу?  
\- Первым делом. Уже проучились один день.  
\- Это хорошо. Можно ваши документы.  
Эйден вытащил из куртки свернутые документы и передал шерифу, на долю секунды альфа ощутил тепло рук шерифа и вздрогнул от того, как встрепенулся заинтересованно его зверь.  
Он поспешил затянуть поводок на шеи альфы, чтобы волк не смел вырываться.  
\- Ваш отец Дюкалеон работает?  
\- Нет, сейчас у него неважно со здоровьем, но он достаточно состоятельный, чтобы содержать нас.  
\- Это хорошо, - задумчиво проговорил шериф, просматривая бумаги. Периодически он кусал губу, что не укрылось от слишком четкого зрения Эйдена. Это одновременно раздражало и приносило удовольствие. Его волк вел себя как влюбленный кабель при случке, и это выводило из себя.  
\- С бумагами все в порядке, - уверил его шериф, снова награждая и без того взбудораженного альфу улыбкой, - и еще…если у вас с братом будут проблемы адаптации в школе, в городе. То вы можете обращаться смело ко мне, свой адрес и телефон я сейчас напишу. А в школе смело можете подходить к моему сыну Стайлзу, он очень общительный и все вам покажет.  
Шериф начиркал на бумажке номер телефона и адрес.  
\- Вот, - он передал Эйдену бумажку, которая сразу же перекачивала в задний карман джинс, - рад, что вы переехали к нам, надеюсь, вам понравится наш город.  
\- Обязательно, - слегка охрипшим голосом сказал альфа, резко вставая, - спасибо что приняли.  
\- Обращайся, Эйден.  
Волк внутри довольно взвыл, а Эйден поперхнулся. Собственное имя из уст шерифа звучало очень возбуждающе.  
\- До свидания, - быстро сказал оборотень, покидая кабинет шерифа, сразу после его ухода к шерифу зашел его помощник. Волк оскалился, а Эйден назвал «не стажера» в своих мыслях – шлюшкой. Что очень странно с его стороны. Короче, этот помощник ему не нравится.

 

Наши дни.

 

\- Уау, - произнес Итан, смотря на брата, будто впервые его видит, - это так странно, он же ничего такого не сказал и не сделал. Даже никакой важной для Дюка информации не было.  
\- Да, причем тут информация? – рыкнул на брата Эйден, - мой волк просто превратился в глупого щенка.  
\- Это так мило на самом деле, - рассмеялся Итан, - мой брат влюблен, да…ох…твои дела хуже, чем мои.   
Эйден и так это понимает, нужно чудо, чтобы шериф обратил на него внимание, как на потенциального партнера. Эйден не совершеннолетний оборотень альфа…куча причин для отказа.  
\- Ну, ты там не сдавайся что ли…ты же Эйден, который всего добивается. И этого добьешься.   
Идиллию братского разговора о личной жизни прервала Кали, которую вышвырнуло им под ноги.   
Девушка застонала от боли и встала. Заскрипев отросшими клыками, она опустила голову, стараясь прикрыть горло. Потому что сила, что её отшвырнула сейчас прибывала в ярости, а так глупо сдохнуть в её планы не входило.  
\- Что происходит? – спросил у неё Итан.  
\- Пиздец, - просто ответила Кали, смотря на выходящего из склада злого Дюкалеона.  
\- Все собрались! – зарычал он, пригибая своей силой братьев и девушку к земле, - я жажду крови!  
\- Да, что происходит? – прошипел Эйден, тыча рукой в бок Кали.  
\- Мы идем за жалкими волчьими тушами, - рассмеялся Энис, выходя следом за своим лидером.  
Похоже, предполагаемый мир, о котором грезил Стайлз, не предвидится. И скорее всего из-за самого же Стайлза.

Примечания:

Обложки к этой главе: http://imgdepo.ru/id/i7068981  
http://imgdepo.ru/id/i7068982


	12. 12 часть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К фанфику есть обложки моего авторства: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896181  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896182
> 
> Два фан-арта: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896195  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896196
> 
> Подарки от Куин иммортал: 1)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896177  
> 2)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896178  
> 3)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896179  
> 4)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896180  
> И трейлер моего авторства: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mI0adQWBfDY  
> Визуализация 11 части: http://imgdepo.ru/id/i7068981  
> http://imgdepo.ru/id/i7068982 
> 
> Недавно сделала интересный фанмикс к фанфику. Смотрите, слушайте, комментируйте:http://extramuse.diary.ru/p196499826.htm

Стайлз Стилински понимал, что его поступок глупый по крайне мере на сорок… ладно, пятьдесят процентов, так как он не обговорил это дело с Дюкалеоном и его бандой. Но на другие пятьдесят процентов его идея гениальна, потому что две противостоящие друг другу стаи – это угроза городу, угроза друг другу. Вот чем не славился Бикон Хиллс после того, как Скотт обратили, так это спокойными временами. Всегда что-то происходило, а Стайлз уже начал скучать по обыденности.   
Но все же поджилки трясутся перед встречей с Хейлом, а неожиданная чуйка под ребрами не может дать расслабится.   
\- Не трясись ты, - рявкнула Лидия, что сидела за рулем своей машины. Вот если бы он не оставил свою машину у дома, то он сейчас командовал бы. Хотя… даже таким образом все равно бы командовала Лидия.  
\- Я не трясусь, просто ситуация паршивая. Мне придется сейчас разговаривать с дубом, а его дворняжки будут тупо кивать на все его утверждения. И разговора не получится, ведь Хейл не только дуб, он еще баран. Такой…. баранный дуб.  
\- Поздравляю, за несколько минут этой панической речи ты придумал новый вид дуба, - решил вставить свои пять долларов Денни, не смог смолчать.  
\- Шиш… не тебе сейчас через это проходить, а мне.  
\- Я рядом буду, мне этого достаточно.  
\- И я буду рядом, - сказала Лидия, - и Питер поддержит тебя.  
\- Серьёзно? Дядюшка зомби будет поддерживать жалкого человека, который когда-то бросил в него коктейль молотово?   
\- Ну, такие подробности вашей биографии я не знала. Но что выгодно для тебя – выгодно для него.   
\- С каких пор? – хрюкнул Стайлз, но на самом деле он хмыкнуть, но звук тут уж больно похож на хрюканье.   
\- С тех пор, как стаю покинули единственные её мозги, а остались лишь мускулы и агрессия.  
\- А Питер никогда не имел достаточного влияния на племянника, а тебя бы он даже слушать не стал, - продолжил её мысль Стайлз, - но почему Хейл будет слушать меня. Нет, конечно, я хочу попытаться вбить им это в голову, но… я не рассчитываю на успех.   
\- Он будет тебя слушать. И даже может услышать. Будь… собой, - посоветовала Лидия, напрягаясь всем телом.   
Стайлз оглянулся и тоже напрягся, вот уже за этим поворотом те самые развалены дома Хейлов, на которых случилось слишком много событий.   
\- Главное не бойся, мы с тобой, - сжав плечо друга, сказал Денни. - Самое главное, чтобы Итан и твой Дюкалеон не узнали.  
\- Спасибо, друг, мне стало легче, - прошипел Стайлз, ведь успел забыть о проблеме номер два, пытаясь усвоить проблему номер один.  
Стилински вышел из машины, сразу засунув вспотевшие руки в толстовку. Не хотелось бы показывать им свой страх визуально, достаточно бешеного стука его сердца.   
Первым в поле зрения Стайлза появился Айзек, тот недоверчиво прошелся по фигуре Стилински своим волчьим взглядом, а потом обернулся к двери, на которой красовался символ стаи Альф.   
За Айзеком вышел Скотт, сжав руки в кулаки, тот прошел мимо члена своей стаи и встал напротив Стайлза, но не решился подойти ближе. В глаза Скотт не смотрел. Стайлз горько усмехнулся.  
\- Что тебе здесь нужно!? - грубый голос прошелся по всему телу Стайлза, заставив его сердце громко ёкнуть.   
\- Поговорим, Хмуроволк? – крикнул Стайлз, который уже успел потерять самообладание, так как его голос дрожал, а тело требовало аддерал.   
\- О чем мне говорить с предателем… и не только этой стаи, но и людей. Учитывая, кем приходится твоя новая стая.  
Хейл не показывался на глаза Стайлза, тот сидел или стоял в доме, а голос хоть и казался ровным, но слышались в нем нотки призрения.  
\- А ты, оказывается, трус. Что, боишься мне в глаза взглянуть после того случая? Грозный альфа боится человека, - Стайлз напрашивался, он это знал, но разговаривать с воздухом он тоже не хотел.  
До Стилински дошел звук грозного рычанья, и вот уже через окно второго этажа выпрыгивает главная проблема жизни Стайлза. Дерек Хейл собственно-пафосной персоной.   
\- Теперь, говори, зачем пришел! – скалясь, спросил Дерек, еле сдерживая обращение.  
\- Это такой альфа не сдержанный, или просто ты только на меня так реагируешь? – полюбопытствовал Стайлз, вдруг вспоминая странные намеки Дюкалеона в самом начале этой заварушки.   
\- Ближе к делу, Стилински!  
\- Что же так грубо, дорогой племянник? – вот уже на сцену вышел Питер Хейл во всей своей пафосности. Похоже, это у них семейное.   
\- Тебя вообще никто не просил вмешиваться, - гаркнул Дерек, остановив дядю движением руки.  
\- Я вмешиваюсь, чтобы ты глупость не совершил, а то ведь Стайлз - сын шерифа.   
Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, уже готовясь вмешаться в семейный разговор, но у него зазвонил телефон.  
\- Черт бы побрал сотовую связь, - прошипел Стайлз, вытаскивая телефон, - а вы пока тут ругайтесь дальше, можете даже подраться.  
\- На проводе, - выдохнул Стилински в трубку.  
\- Новое словечко в лексиконе? – удивился женский голос. - Кто научил?  
\- Лилит? – воскликнул Стайлз и тут же себя отдёрнул, но было поздно. У его разговора с сестрой уже было куча зрителей. - Зараза.  
\- Это я-то зараза? - рассмеялась она, - ух, ты… ты, наверное, очень занят, раз уже начал на меня ругаться.  
\- Ну, поругаться мы успеем, когда ты приедешь, но сейчас-то ты зачем звонишь?  
\- Хотела тебя попросить сообщить отцу о моем приезде.  
\- Подожди, он не знает? Я думал, ты уже ему сообщила?  
\- Я не могу…. есть причина, я тебе потом расскажу. Но… просто скажи, что я в конце месяца приеду.  
\- Эм… хорошо, - прошептал Стайлз, - у тебя что-то случилось, дорогая?  
\- Не по телефону, Стайлз. – Отчеканила Лилит и сбросила вызов.  
\- Никогда не хотел, чтобы моя жизнь была столь насыщенной.  
\- Закончил. Тогда говори, зачем пришел? – отвлек его от мыслей о сестре Хейл.  
\- Да, точно. Хух… хоть вы и поступили со мной жестоко, не узнав от меня всех подробностей дела. Я все равно не хочу, чтобы вы пострадали. Война с Альфами вас уничтожит, вы не справитесь с ними. Я… мы… хотим, чтобы войны не было. Мы не просим пойти вас на мировую, но элементарно не трогать друг друга вы можете.  
\- Это инстинкты, - вмешался, как обычно, Скотт, - это территория нашей стаи.  
\- Да, но вы ведь не только волки. Вы люди, а у людей нет такого территориально инстинкта. Вы можете просто жить в одном городе, не пытаясь убить друг друга. Кстати, не хотите думать о себе, подумайте о людях. В первую очередь от ваших дрязг будут страдать они.   
\- А если мы просто убьем их, то и не будет войны, не будет опасности для людей, - не согласился Хейл.  
\- Да, что же ты такой баран. Это в тебе говорит не здравомыслящий человек, а тупая псина, которая хочет крови и быть правой. Что ты пытаешь доказать, что ты крутой альфа? Так твоя стая и так это знает. Кому ты пытаешься это доказать?  
Хейл сжал зубы, злобно смотря на Стайлза. Естественно, этому глупому подростку не понять его, ведь тот уже принял Дюкалеона. Конечно, Хейл быстро пожалел о содеянном со Стилински, но гордость не позволяла ему подойти и извинится, наладить отношения. Быть может, у него бы получилось привлечь Стайлза. Но теперь уж точно поздно, теперь перед глазами Дерека стоит образ Стайлза и Дюкалеона… вместе. Теперь Хейл не может остановиться, ему нужно уничтожить стаю альф. Другого выхода нет.  
\- Ничего я не пытаюсь доказать. Они опасны, они убивают людей в нашем городе!   
Стайлз поперхнулся… да, кто-то убивает подростков, его одноклассников, но почему Хейл думает, что это стая альф?   
\- Это не они, - рявкнул до того молчавший Денни, - это не могли быть они, да, я не знаю всех их так хорошо. Но Итан…. он точно этого не делал.  
\- И Дюкалеон, и Эйден… - продолжил список Стайлз. - Я уверен в них. Им не нужны смерти людей. Они не такие.  
\- Я вам не верю, - прошипел Дерек.  
\- Может, стоит обдумать все, Дерек? – Вмешался Питер. - Это ведь могут быть и не они. Зачем волкам такие жертвы, зачем им так убивать?  
\- Ничего не хочу слышать, - упрямо гнул свое альфа.  
\- На такое мог пойти твой отец, но не твоя мать, Дерек. Похоже, в тебе больше его генов, - раздался над их головами резкий голос.  
\- Упс, - простонал Стайлз, пытаясь скукожиться до размера песчинки.  
Из-за деревьев, опираясь на свою трость, вышел злой Дюкалеон. За ним, чуть дрожа, вышла остальная сила. Ну, только Энис не дрожал, он демонстрировал широкую клыкастую улыбку, ожидая драки.  
\- Это территория моей стаи, - сказал Хейл, жестом подозвав к себе всю стаю, что здесь присутствовала. Человеческая же часть двух стай, стояла между ними.  
\- Что-то мне это напоминает, - задумчиво протянула Лидия. - Ах, да… Елена Троянская, между Менелаем и Порисом.   
\- Мы тут вдруг в женщин превратились или я что-то путаю? – нервно спросил Стайлз, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать, как им всем остаться в живых в этой ситуации.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - прокомментировал Питер, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. Но даже его чувство юмора, не могло сейчас спасти положение.  
Стайлза трясло. Сейчас он может стать виновным в чьей-то смерти. Что же им делать?


	13. 13 часть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К фанфику есть обложки моего авторства: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896181  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896182
> 
> Два фан-арта: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896195  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896196
> 
> Подарки от Куин иммортал: 1)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896177  
> 2)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896178  
> 3)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896179  
> 4)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896180  
> И трейлер моего авторства: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mI0adQWBfDY  
> Визуализация 11 части: http://imgdepo.ru/id/i7068981  
> http://imgdepo.ru/id/i7068982 
> 
> Недавно сделала интересный фанмикс к фанфику. Смотрите, слушайте, комментируйте:http://extramuse.diary.ru/p196499826.htm

В голове у Стайзла прозвучала глупая паническая мысль: «Вот сейчас бы звонок сестрёнки был бы как раз кстати». Но, естественно, Лилит сейчас ему звонить не будет, она отличалась точностью суждений и всегда говорила то, что думала, не забывая ни одной детали. Этому качество очень завидовал младший Стилински, в голове которого каждую секунду рождался новый план – один безумнее другого.   
Но сейчас паника, охватившая сознание парня, не давала думать. Две стаи агрессивных волков сейчас смотрели друг на друга с животной яростью. Они мечтали впиться клыками в шею врага.  
\- Есть идеи? – нарушил тишину Денни, этот вопрос как лезвие резал тишину вокруг них. Сам Денни сжал свой голос, когда понял, что вопрос был слишком громким.  
\- Я думаю, - сказал Стайлз, делаю шаг вперёд, тем самым отрезаю две стаи друг от друга. Он поднял руки вверх, будто собирался сдаваться полиции.  
\- А сейчас, мои лохматые друзья, вы получаете того, кто действительно имеет право сейчас что-либо говорить. По каким-то своим причинам вы сейчас хотите устроить бойню, которая может выйти за пределы земель семейства Хейлов. Тем самым вы можете навредить людям, которые пытаются жить в этом чёртовом городе спокойно! – Стайлз повысил голос, чувствую подступающую паническую атаку. – Вы думаете только о себе, только о свих желаниях. На людей вам наплевать, да вам даже наплевать на человека внутри каждого из вас. Вам бы подраться, вам бы поубивать друг друга. Чтож…давайте, деритесь! Чего вы ждёте! Вам же так хочется! А!  
Стилински со злостью посмотрел сначала на Хейла, а потом на Дюкалеона. Его руки уже начали дрожать, но голос, пока, оставался ровным.   
\- Только в этом случае вы все познакомитесь со своим новым врагом…мной! Я пойду к Ардженту, я расскажу ему о ваших разборках, я сам возьму этот чёртов лук и пущу кому-нибудь из вас стрелу в голову. Раз уж вам наплевать на людей, на таких как мы, то почему нас должны волновать вы.  
И раз уж вы решили дать своим волкам волю, заглушив людскую суть, то почему мы должны это понимать!  
А вот теперь голос Стайлз дрожал, в глаза появились пятна, а на щеках появились мокрые полосы.  
Денни подбежал к другу, взял его под локоть и повёл к машине. Дюкалеон хотел подойти к своему человеку, но острый взгляд рыжеволосой девушки предостерёг его от этого.  
\- Я очень надеюсь, что вы примите правленое решение. В противном случае вы нас лишитесь, все нас. Даже Эллисон.  
Скотт дёрнулся как от сильного удара и сжал кулаки, пытаясь заглушить боль и ярость.  
Лидия тряхнула головой, тем самым показывая своё пренебрежительное отношение ко всем оборотня, и села за руль машины.  
Автомобиль загудел и резко сорвался с места. Уже через несколько секунду она скрылась за деревьями.  
Дюкалеон не поднимал глаз с земли, смотрел на то место, где стоял Стайлз. Его Стайлз, который, несмотря на свою болезнь, пытался добиться своего. Добиться подобия мира между стаями.  
Он сделал глубокий вздох, впитывая запах людей, что покинули поляну.  
\- Я не ищу войны с тобой, Хейл, - утробной сказал оборотень, - но то, что ты пытаешься покуситься на моё, выводит из себя.   
\- Он ещё не твой, - ответил Хейл.  
\- Нет, мой! Уже мой. Надо было раньше думать, а теперь поздно. Смирись.   
Питер Хейл, зная вспыльчивость своего племянника, все же решил говорить от лица стаи, прекрасно осознавая, что Дерек потом сможет его побить.   
\- Мы также не ищем с тобой войны, Дюкалеон. Хоть и наше совместное прошлое и имеет тёмные пятна. На самом деле никто из нас не претендует на Стайлз как на партнёра, а тот, кто хотел, как ты сам уже сказал, опоздал. Единственная наша проблема с вами – это убийства подростком, которые начали, можно сказать, с вашим приходом. Все это выглядит подозрительно.  
Дерек принципиально не вмешивался в разговор между оборотнями, т.к. именно сейчас должен вести себя как альфа, который должен заботиться о своей стае. Он обещал им заботу, обещал хорошую жизнь в стае. Но если люди уйдут, то стая развалится и вместо сильных бет, могу появиться обезумевшие омеги. Питер прав, Стайлз сейчас не принадлежит ему. Но все может измениться. Это только волк выбирает себе пару на всю жизнь, а вот человек в своём выборе переменчив. Можно подождать. А сейчас надо думать об интересах стаи.   
\- Мы знаем, что гибнуть люди. Но мы не имеем ничего общего с этим. Люди нас мало волнуют, они живут своей жизнью. Меня лишь волнует моя стая и Стайлз. Ну, в скором времени и его сестра. Если уж правдивы слухи о том, что они похожи.  
Питер Хейл засмеялся, тем самым слегка разрядив напряжение между ними.  
\- Похоже, малыш Стайлз все же сумел открыть в себе ту черту, которую я так давно стремился в нем открыть. С таким умом он обязан стать хитрым манипулятором.  
\- Он не такой как ты! – прошипел Хейл, тем самым давая понять, что дядя должен закончить свою речь.  
Хейл сделал три шага вперёд и расправил плечи. То же самое проделал Дюкалеон.  
\- Вы утверждаете, что не убивали людей. Клянётесь своими жизнями, что это правда?  
\- И не только своими, - ответил альфа-демон.  
\- Тогда… я предлагаю заключить между нашими стаями перемирие, если вы все ещё хотите остаться здесь.   
\- Мы хотим здесь остаться. И принимаем ваше предложение о мире. В свою очередь обещаю, что не один человек в этом городе не пострадает от наших рук.  
\- Принимаю вашу клятву. Со своей стороны обещаю, что не буду препятствовать общению с членов своей стаи с вами и вашими… человеческими представителями.  
\- Принимаю вашу клятву.  
Формальности были соблюдены, хоть обе стороны не верили в это мир. Сейчас они делали это ради дорогих им людей, но мир не может быть вечным. Что-то когда-нибудь его потревожит… и вот тогда… даже Стайлз не сможет их остановить.  
Ни одна сила не сможет их остановить. Будет литься волчья кровь. И останется только один победитель, который будет пожинать плоды своей победы. Но плоды будут горькими.  
Но что им ещё сделать со своими человеческими сущностями, которые на самом деле хотят чужой крови. В то время как волчья сущность примирилась с миром.

***

\- Таблетки. Я надеюсь, ты не дома оставил? – спросил Денни, пытаясь успокоить дрожь в руках Стайлза, - а то если паническая атака начнётся здесь и сейчас, то будет очень плохо.   
\- Я их не брал с собой, - дрожащим голос сказал Стайлз, - не было причины их принимать. Все было хорошо, пока не началась эта ахинея.   
\- Но носить их надо, чем ты думал! – выругался Денни, а потом прикусил язык. Ещё не хватало своим поведением ещё больше расстроить Стайлза.  
\- Таблетки у него дома? – спросила Лидия, не отрываясь от дороги.  
\- Да, и нужно спешить. Я видел Стайлз в «том» его состоянии. Лучше всего предотврати это. И нельзя чтобы шериф узнал. Когда он волнуется, то становится до ужасам осмотрительным.  
\- Мы уже близко, - успокоила его Мартин, сворачивая на подъездную дорожку дома Стилински.  
Денни помог Стайлз выйти из машины, а потом повёл в дом. Усадив парням на диван в гостиной, Денни помчался в ванную на втором этаже.   
\- Проследи за ним! – донеслось до Лидии, когда та закрыла входную дверь. Ей смотреть на Стайлза сейчас было страшно, того трясло как будто у него приступ. Стилински сжимал руки в кулаки, пытаясь усмирить, бешено стучащее сердце, и взять под контроль собственное тело.   
\- Стайлз, - тихо позвала Лидия его, но, не увидев реакции, позвала ещё громче.   
Парень поднял на него полубезумный взгляд, но не ответил на призыв.  
\- Давай отвлечёмся, расскажи мне сейчас что-нибудь. Что угодно. Расскажи про тот доклад, что ты рассказывал на уроке Финстока, за который он ещё заставил тебя бегать двадцать кругов.  
Стайлз захихикал, вспоминая лицо тренера в том момент, когда вместо доклада «Американский капитализм в восьмидесятые годы», тот начал рассказывать об обрезании.   
\- Или, давай лучше о твоей сестре. Я вот о ней давно ничего не слышала. Да и знала я её плохо. Давай, расскажи мне о ней.  
\- Она блондинка двадцати пяти лет, самая красивая девушка в мире. Она очень похоже на маму, иногда это пугает. Лилит очень умная, но одновременно очень глупая. Ей также не везёт в личной жизни, как и мне. Хотя сейчас это смешно звучит. Мама дала ей такое имя, потому что злилась на отца. А потом было поздно что-то менять, а и ей имя нравилось. Лилит первая жена Адама, которая не покорилась ему. За это Бог отправил её на землю, и, падая, она менялась, становилась демоном, которого подобрал и обогрел Люцифер.  
\- Очень любопытный подход к выбору имени, - усмехнулась Лидия.  
\- Ты ещё моего не знаешь, вот это вообще ужас полный.   
Разговор действительно помог, руки Стайлза перестали трястись, а сердце колотила как бешеный воробей.  
\- Вот и таблетки, - пропел Денни, слетая вниз по лестнице, одновременно вытаскивая три таблетки. – Вот таблетки, сейчас дам воды.  
Одно мгновение и Махилани уже бежит к ним со стаканом, наполненным до краёв водой.  
\- Осторожно, а то мне юбку испортишь, - прошипела Лидия, отбирая стакан.   
\- Мне сейчас не до твоей безумно дорогой юбки, дорогая, – сказал Денни, садясь рядом с другом. – Надеюсь, тебе быстро станет легче, потому что кажется, что скоро эти таблетки и мне придётся пить.  
\- Помогут, - ответил Стайлз, запивая таблетки, - мне уже лучше. Думаю, с вас тоже на сегодня хватит. Идите домой, а я лягу спать.  
\- Уверен, я могу остаться.   
\- Все хорошо, к тому же у меня будет не просто разговор с отцом о сестре, где всплывут вопросы, на которые я не знаю ответы. К этому нужно подготовиться.   
\- Ладно, - громко сказала Лидия, хватая Махилани за локоть, - главное сильно себя не насилуй, а то я тебя знаю.  
\- Обещаю, моя королева.  
\- Вот и отлично. Да завтра, я надеюсь.  
\- А что, теперь ты меня не игнорируешь?  
\- Уже поздно пытаться делать все от меня зависящее, чтобы отгородить тебя от этого ада. Ты уже в самом эпицентре.  
\- Что верно, то верно. До завтра.  
Лидия и Денни ушли, а на Стайлза стала давить тишина. Он резко встал, потом схватился за стену, чтобы не упасть. В таком состоянии лучше без резких движений, а Стайлз все время об этом забывает.  
\- Главное дойти до комнаты, - прошептал себе под нос Стилински, вцепившись в стену. Он сделал несколько шагов по направлению к лестнице, а потом раздался стук в дверь.  
\- Боже, когда этот день закончиться? – спросил у потолка Стайлз, оторвался от стены и поплёлся к двери.  
За дверью стоял Дюкалеон.  
\- Что?  
\- Поговорим?  
\- Вроде уже поговорили, после этого самого разговора я чувствую себя Элизабет Кин перед Реймондом Рединктоном.   
\- Кто, кем? – не понял Дюкалеон, а потом удивлённо посмотрел на человека.  
\- Больше смотри телевизор. Это одно из самых популярных обсуждений на разных там свиданиях, обычных посиделках. Ведь почти все в этом мире смотря телевизор, ты же не Росс Геллер. Его-то ты хоть знаешь?  
\- Его знаю, я не настолько отрезан от мира.  
\- Ну, ну… так чего пришёл. Ты мне сказал своё мнение о моей просьбе. Я тебя понял. Что дальше.   
\- Я хочу загладить свою вину, хочу, чтобы между нами все было хорошо. Хочу больше прислушиваться к тебе. Ты был во многом прав, я не менее упрям, чем этот Хейл. Во мне говорила гордыня и ревность.  
\- В таких серьёзных делах за тебя не должна говорить ревность и гордость.   
\- Я знаю, я знаю… мы с Хейлом заключили мир. Наши стаи не будут драться. Я сделал это ради тебя.  
\- Не делай это ради меня, сделай это ради своей стаи, ради их стаи. Помни, что там почти одни подростки, они дети.   
\- Я понял все, я понял. Не хочу, чтобы ты злился на меня. Хочу, чтобы у нас все было хорошо.  
\- Все хорошо не будет. Мы слишком разные. Но… мы может постараться.   
\- Ты простил меня?  
\- Ещё когда ехал в машине, - нехотя признался Стайлз, а потом его схватили и вот уже на губах подростка хозяйничают жадные губы оборотня.  
\- Не сейчас, - Стайлз пытался отпихнуть от себя Дюкалеона, - скоро приедет отец, а у меня с ним разговор.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал альфа, отпуская своего человека, - тогда… когда мы встретимся?  
\- Скорее всего, завтра. Да, завтра после школы. Не раньше.  
\- Я понял. – По губам оборотня прошлась снисходительная улыбка, которую мужчина пытался подавить. Но Стайлз заметил, скорчил обиженную моську и закрыл входную дверь перед носом оборотня.  
\- Завтра я заеду за тобой в школу.  
\- Я передумал, иди к черту!  
\- Подготовься, а лучше скажи отцу, что ночуешь у Денни.  
\- Пошёл вон, пока аконит не вытащил!


	14. 14 часть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К фанфику есть обложки моего авторства: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896181  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896182
> 
> Два фан-арта: 1) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896195  
> 2) http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896196
> 
> Подарки от Куин иммортал: 1)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896177  
> 2)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896178  
> 3)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896179  
> 4)http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5896180  
> И трейлер моего авторства: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mI0adQWBfDY  
> Визуализация 11 части: http://imgdepo.ru/id/i7068981  
> http://imgdepo.ru/id/i7068982 
> 
> Недавно сделала интересный фанмикс к фанфику. Смотрите, слушайте, комментируйте:http://extramuse.diary.ru/p196499826.htm

Не хотелось Денни покидать Стайлза. Он мог остаться и подождать шерифа, а потом передать еле соображавшего друга отцу. День выдался напряженный, это было слишком для человека, который узнал о оборотнях всего несколько часов назад. Обстоятельства вынудили его быстро свыкнуться с мыслью, что волки входят в круг его друзей, а один даже является парнем. Но это не значит, что паническая реакция на эту информацию не дойдет до Махилани. Вот именно сейчас Денни очень хорошо понимает Стайлза, а ведь эти приступы у него чаще.   
Махилани схватил себя за голову, сел на колени, прислонившись к стене в коридоре. До боли хотелось плакать, но для Денни это было бы роскошью. Он не понимал, почему вдруг его совершенно нормальная жизнь превратилась в сериал Сверхъестественное.  
\- И где же сексуальные охотники бродят? И невинное крылатое безумие?  
Нет, это точно не сверхъестественное, там оборотни, как в фильме «Человек-волк». А Дин, Кас и Сэм лишь сексуальная иллюзия в голове Махилани.   
В дверь постучали, но Денни не реагировал. Ему только незваных гостей не хватало.  
\- Денни, открой, - услышал он голос Итана и застонал, вот уж точно кого он не готов увидеть сейчас, так это его, - я тебя слышу, открой дверь. Иначе я её выломаю… и платить ущерб не буду.  
Благородный милый парень оказался неблагородным сексуальным оборотнем. И почему Денни так везет? Хотя… Стайлзу в этом повезло больше. У него в сталкерах ходит слегка престарелый слепой мужик маньячного вида.   
Махилани все же встал, отряхнул джинсы и открыл дверь. Перед ним стоял красивый парень с щенячьим выражением лица. Денни вздохнул и впустил волчонка.  
\- Я боялся, что не добьюсь реакции от тебя.   
\- А я думал, что в тебе нет минусов. Эдакий Аполлон.  
Итан изменился в лице, появился какой-то страх. Денни понял, что ляпнул, и решил объяснить. Но при этом, не показывая себя виноватым.  
\- Ты не отличаешься тактичностью, Итан. Я сейчас не в форме, а ты решил заявиться. Мне нужно время свыкнуться с некоторыми… изменениями.  
\- Но я не изменился, я все тот же Итан. Просто я иногда могу менять цвет глаз и отращивать когти и клыки. Характер тот же, внешность та же. И чувства мои не изменились. Особенно по отношению к тебе.  
Денни не верил своему голосу, поэтому не решался что-либо говорить. Он понимал, что Итан ждет реакции, но… Как поступить? Что делать? А не дал ли в самом начале Денни ответ или Итан так в себе не уверен.   
\- Итан. Ты не изменился, это правда. Но…все же ты волк. С этим трудно свыкнуться, к тому же моим знаниям всего несколько часов. Это трудно.  
\- Я понимаю. Просто волнуюсь за тебя. И… может это слишком для тебя, но не могу молчать. Мы… оборотни выбираем себе пару на всю жизнь. Однолюбы. Я…никогда еще не был так уверен в свих чувствах, как сейчас. Ты моя пара, я хочу быть с тобой каждую секунду твоего вдоха и выдоха.   
Денни закрыл глаза ладонью, чтобы Итан не видел его слез. Оборотень подошел к своему человеку и неловко обнял. Ему не нужно видеть слезы парня, он их слышит.  
\- Я не требую твоего ответа сейчас, думаю, сколько тебе хочется. А я буду ждать тебя… ждать ответа. Мне не будет жаль времени, потраченного на ожидание ответа.   
\- Боже, Итан. Почему сейчас все это происходит, почему именно сегодня. Все должно идти постепенно, а вышло… как попало. Я даже плачу… а я никогда не плачу.   
\- Успокойся, - Итан провел рукой по волосам Денни, - я здесь, я с тобой.   
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Чтоб мне сдохнуть.  
\- А вот этого не надо, не шути так.   
Денни взял в руки лицо оборотня, глаза которого отливали красным. Похоже, молодой альфа слегка себя не контролирует. Эта мысль оказалась приятной. Ведь именно из-за Денни тот так несдержан. Махилани прижался губами к губам Итана, давая ответ на все вопросы…на те которые были заданны, а на те, что еще не заданны.   
\- Прошу тебя, сегодня это должно случиться. Сейчас ты меня не оставишь.  
\- Не оставлю, - пообещал оборотень, прижима к стене тело своего парня. Альфа набросился на шею Денни, жадно слизывая запах возбуждения. Итан был готов взять Денни прям здесь, но зверя пришлось усмирить, ведь его парень заслуживает лучшего.   
\- Сейчас лучше переместиться в твою комнату, я не смогу долго сдерживаться.  
\- Что? Да… точно. Надо подняться наверх, самая первая дверь справа.  
\- Думаю, что найду по запаху.   
Итан резко подкинул Денни, заставив того обнять его талию ногами. Махилани совсем не по- мужски вскрикнул, вцепившись в шею оборотня.  
\- Предупреждать надо!  
\- Ты все еще возбужден?  
\- Будто сам не чувствуешь!  
\- Вот именно. Так что не жалуйся.   
\- С каких пор ты Стайлз?  
\- С тех пор, как я Дюкалеон.  
Денни не понял, причем тут Дюкалеон, но обдумать это не получилось. Итан потерся об него и Денни отказали последние мозги. Он даже не понял, что они уже у него в комнате, пока Итан не положил его на кровать.  
\- Сейчас ты будешь эротично-медленно раздеваться, чтобы помучить меня?  
\- Нет, я это проделал тогда в больнице. Сегодня у меня такого терпения нет.  
\- Не напоминай про больницу, - рыкнул Махилани, притягивая к себе парня за шею. Итан рухнул на Денни.  
\- Секс в одежде? – спросил Итан.  
\- Обойдемся без проникновения… успеем еще, - прошептал парень, прижимаясь к альфе. Итан резко прижал Денни к кровати и стал бешено тереться об него, посылая яркие импульсы по всему телу человека.   
\- Быстрее! Ты же чертов оборотень!  
\- А ты чертов человек! – прорычал Итан, прекращая поток возбужденной ругани поцелуем. Денни что-то злобно промычал, но не стал заострять на подобном внимание. Он чувствовал первые волны оргазма и готовился к незабываемому блаженству.  
Сейчас он не жалел о том, что оставил Стайлза так рано. Иначе бы пропустил такой крышесносящий секс. О Стайлзе сейчас думать как-то не правильно, а особенно не правильно думать о нем и Дюкалеоне в постели. Вуаристом Денни никогда не был, но картинки в голове возбуждали.  
\- Почти, - возбужденно простонал Денни в губы Итана.  
Примечания:

Далее части будут посвящены:  
1) Эйден/Шериф Стилински  
2) Почему у Лилит секреты от семьи?  
3) Планы Питера?  
4) Стайлз/Дюкалеон  
5) Намеки на "Знак альфа стаи 3: Предчувствие"


End file.
